


Crossing Sticks

by Are_Words_Enough



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, Forever off-screen Greenburg, Gay Sex, Kinks, M/M, Open Relationships, POV Liam Dunbar, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough
Summary: Liam likes sex. Really, really likes it. And now that he has Theo's permission to do whatever he wants, that's exactly what he's going to do. Luckily for him, there's a lot of opportunities for that when you're on the lacrosse team at Beacon Hills High School.
Relationships: Halwyn/Garrett, Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot/Lucas, Liam Dunbar/Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar/Gabe/Halwyn, Liam Dunbar/Garrett, Liam Dunbar/Garrett Douglas, Liam Dunbar/Jordan Parrish, Liam Dunbar/Nolan, Liam Dunbar/Nolan/Alec, Liam Dunbar/Nolan/Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 26
Kudos: 47





	1. Co-Captains - Nolan

Practice was finally over. They’d been out on the field for hours. Just when Liam thought he’d get the chance to go inside with the rest of the team Coach Finstock had called him and Nolan over to talk about the team's performance. Liam mostly nodded along with the coach as he shouted in their direction. He was a lot more interested in his co-captain right now. The tangled mess of sweaty helmet hair, the curve of his jaw, and the plump lips all drew his attention.

As pretty as Nolan was to look at Liam was even more distracted by his scent today. He could smell the workout on him. There was a hint of salt Liam could almost taste from Nolan’s sweat, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. His co-captain’s natural musk carried on the breeze and with each inhale Liam could feel himself stirring in his jock.

It took far too long for Coach to finish his tirade. Liam was sure he would end up uncomfortably straining against his cup before it was all over, but mercifully the coach finally threw up his hands and walked away from them in disgust. Nolan turned to Liam and shrugged nervously.

“He’s always like that, you’ll get used to it.” Liam offered.

“Oh, ok. I thought we were in trouble or something.”

“No, you actually did pretty good out there today.”

Nolan blushed. Liam loved when Nolan blushed. He looked so innocent, like he was just waiting to be corrupted by someone. Liam had been thinking of all the ways he could corrupt him. He’d had to hold back though, at least until he’d talked with Theo.

That talk had come and gone though. They’d given each other permission to have as much fun as they wanted as long as they made sure not to hide anything from each other. Liam had been almost constantly horny lately. He and Theo had been fucking a lot, but now that he’d finally gotten some dick, it had been an awakening and he wanted it all the time.

“Ready to hit the showers?” Liam was already picturing Nolan naked.

“Yeah, sure.”

Nolan’s soft nervous chuckle drew Liam’s attention back to his lips. They were so plump and full, like they were made for more than just talking. Liam needed to feel those lips on his body tonight. Nolan’s teeth gently trapped his bottom lip for a moment before it slid back out glistening and slightly swollen. Liam definitely had plans for that lip.

He tugged Nolan’s jersey before walking in towards the locker room. His co-captain stayed close, closer than they’d been standing while they waited for Coach to tire himself out. That meant he didn’t have to rely on the wind to carry Nolan’s scent. Despite that, he willed himself to keep things under control until they were able to make it to the locker room.

The only person left was Corey, who was dressed in his street clothes and zipping up his bag. He gave the two of them a nod and they nodded back. Liam pulled off his pads and hung them on a hook as the sound of the locker room door slamming shut boomed through the small space. He was in the thick of it now, the whole space smelled like shower gel, sweat, and musk. He’d gotten so lost in sniffing out that sweet musk under everything else that he hadn’t noticed that Nolan was trying to talk to him.

“I’m sorry, what?” Liam shook his head a little.

“I was just saying it was a pretty intense practice today, right?”

Liam turned in time to catch Nolan peeling off his sweat soaked shirt revealing the very lightly defined muscle underneath. He was about to answer when Nolan tugged down his shorts and a different kind of musk wafted into Liam’s nose. God damn did Nolan smell delicious right now. Liam couldn’t stop a low growl from escaping his throat. Nolan turned to him, concerned.

“Yeah, it was pretty intense.” Liam breathed out.

“Everything ok?” Nolan’s voice was sweet but a little timid.

As Liam pulled his own undershirt off, he got an idea. One he hoped would work. He tossed the shirt into his locker and turned to Nolan, tensing his muscles just a little. Nolan’s eyes scanned his body and his tongue peeked out, absentmindedly wetting his lips. Liam was sure this would work.

“I must have tied the drawstring on my shorts too tight, do you think you could give me a hand?” Liam faked a moment of embarrassment.

“Oh, uh, sure.”

There was that blush again causing him to twitch against his cup. Liam turned his back to his locker as Nolan approached. Nolan looked down and Liam put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down to sit on the bench. Nolan didn’t resist and soon he was looking up at Liam. Those ice blue eyes were full of curiosity and apprehension. For some reason Nolan’s nervousness turned Liam on.

On top of the nervousness, Nolan had brought all of his delectable scents over with him. Liam breathed it in slowly and he could feel himself starting to thicken. He needed to get things going.

“Go ahead.”

Liam watched those blue eyes trail down to his waistband. Nolan’s fingers nervously reaching inside the edge of it to turn the knot out. Liam smirked as his co-captains fingers shook, plucking nervously at the drawstring. It wasn’t tied tight, that had been a lie, but no one would have known if they were watching Nolan try to get it undone. Liam could feel himself slowly filling the cup and he was going to have to take care of it before it became a problem.

“Hey, sorry, just a sec. This is getting a little uncomfortable.”

Nolan let his hands drop and leaned away, an expression of worry on his face. Liam offered him a grin as he grabbed the edge of the piece of protective gear and slid it up out of the jock and shorts. Nolan looked back down, worry gone and reached out to work on the knot again. Liam sensed a moment of hesitation as Nolan looked at the unchanged size of the bulge below the drawstring.

“Feels a lot better now.” Liam sighed and nodded to Nolan.

The fingers got back to work, a little more determined. Liam focused his senses on hearing first and he heard exactly what he wanted to hear. Nolan’s heart was thumping loudly in his chest, his breaths were deeper than normal. Next he took another deep inhale of Nolan, but this time he looked for the chemosignals. Beneath all the sweat and musk Nolan was nervous and he was giving off pheromones. Pheromones that spiked as the knot finally came free and Liam’s shorts fell to the floor.

“Thanks.”

Liam’s own musk filled the air now that it was free and the way it mixed with Nolan’s had him bulging against the fabric of his jock. Nolan slowly looked back up at him, eyes only moving away from Liam’s crotch once his head was leaned back and his mouth slightly open. Liam could barely see his tongue resting behind his teeth.

“Like what you see?”

Nolan nodded and Liam just had to wrap a hand around his co-captain’s chin, letting his thumb rest on that beautiful bottom lip. Nolan’s mouth closed but his eyes stayed locked on Liam’s. There was just a hint of suction on Liam’s thumb and he felt Nolan’s tongue lick at the tip of it before his lips parted again, wider this time.

“Want to help me with this too?” Liam nodded to his jock.

Nolan nodded again, more enthusiastically this time. When he tilted his head down to look at the sweat stained fabric it pushed Liam’s thumb further into his mouth. Nolan closed his lips around the knuckle and lightly sucked on it. His fingers dug under the elastic on Liam’s sides and he pulled down slowly. The strap on the back caught, moving slower as it slid over the rounded cheeks of Liam’s ass.

The front had a much larger obstacle as it tried to slip away. It had revealed Liam’s dusting of pubic hair, but was having trouble getting over the thick meat just below. The elastic eventually gave, joining the rest of the jock, the suddenness of it making Liam’s heavy cock swing just a bit. Nolan gave a quick hard suck at his thumb upon seeing all of Liam.

Another wave of musk floated up to Liam’s nose and he groaned. His meat started to go from heavy to swollen and Nolan’s eyes widened. Nolan was starting to treat his thumb like a pacifier.

“You like to help, don’t you?”

Nolan’s eyes looked back up at him as if he’d somehow forgotten he was there. He gave another emphatic nod and sucked intently at Liam’s thumb. He looked disappointed as Liam withdrew his thumb, a soft sound of suction as it came free. Liam slid that hand into the sweaty mess of Nolan’s hair and pulled him forward.

Nolan grunted as his face pressed into Liam’s crotch. Nolan’s soft lips tried to get parts of Liam into his mouth, but he wasn’t allowed. Liam grabbed a handful of Nolan’s hair and used it to guide the desperate lips and tongue into all the muskiest parts of his lap. Liam’s cock wasn’t yet fully hard, but he was enjoying the way the length of it rubbed against Nolan’s soft face.

He chuckled when he heard Nolan’s cup bounce along the ground. Things must have finally gotten too uncomfortable for him. He glanced around Nolan’s messy hair to see a nice tent, but Nolan’s hands grasped at Liam’s thighs instead of trying to work his cock.

Liam pulled Nolan’s head back and throbbed at the soft whimper that came out of him. He knelt on one knee in front of him, watching as the eyes tried to follow his cock before eventually meeting his gaze. Nolan’s blue eyes were all full of desperation and Liam was loving it. He leaned forward, staying just an inch away and sniffed at Nolan.

His musky scent covered Nolan’s face. The boy was basically his. He licked the edge of Nolan’s cheekbone, the taste of sweat and musk finally bringing him to full mast. He stood back up, tip now waving in Nolan’s face as the boy tried to lean towards it, stopped by Liam’s grip on his hair. 

“Is this what you really want to help with?”

Nolan nodded as much as he was able. Liam stepped a bit closer, keeping tip just out of reach. Nolan strained to make contact, lips parted and tongue extended towards it. Liam shifted closer and pulled his foreskin back, letting the head of his cock rest on Nolan’s tongue. The softness flicked at the underside of his cock and a drop of precum leaked out. Nolan moaned when he tasted it, sending vibrations into Liam that extracted even more pre.

Liam eased his grip and Nolan wrapped those soft luscious lips of his around his cock. He rocked his hips as Nolan’s tongue searched around and inside his foreskin. The fact that Nolan was so desperate to taste him even after all their time on the field had Liam excited in a new and different way.

Nolan worked over the head of his dick, but even after Liam let go of his hair the boy wasn’t taking much of his thick cock into his mouth. Nolan’s mouth felt good, but Liam wanted more, needed more. When his frustration hit its peak, he wrapped a hand behind Nolan’s head again.

“I know you can do better than that.” Liam grunted.

Nolan whimpered, but Liam didn’t care what it might mean. He pulled Nolan down onto his cock as he thrust forward. The back of Nolan’s throat rubbing on the head of dick was exactly what he was looking for.

Nolan’s struggling and contracting around him felt amazing. He pumped into him, Nolan’s nose mashing against his sweaty pubes and his needy eyes looking up at him. Nolan’s fingers eventually dug into his thighs and Liam let him pull back for a moment to catch a breath before yanking him back in so his chin nestled against his balls.

As he watched Nolan’s eyes water, he knew he was close to cumming. He thought about just unloading down the boy’s throat, but decided he’d let Nolan make the choice. He relaxed his grip again and let Nolan come up for air.

“Your throat is so hot Nolan, I’m gonna cum...”

Nolan’s eyes lit up and he tilted his face up towards Liam. He opened his mouth and held out his tongue, craning his neck until he touched the underside of Liam’s cock. He moaned softly as Liam wrapped a fist around the meat that had just been choking him. It only took a few strokes before Liam was shooting his load into Nolan’s waiting mouth. The boy whimpered happily as blast after blast coated his tongue. Some of it trailed out the edge of his mouth and Liam used his still hard cock to push it back in, Nolan latching on his cock then, sucking every last bit he could out of Liam until he finally started to soften.

Liam knelt down again, both knees in the fabric of his shorts and jock. He tasted the soft lips he’d been aching to have for weeks now. A mix of sweat, musk, and cum danced on his tongue and he groaned into Nolan’s mouth. Even though he’d finally gotten what he wanted, he wasn’t done with him yet. He kissed along Nolan’s cheek, neck and chest. He lifted the boy’s arm and sighed with pleasure at the scent coming from Nolan’s armpit. In a moment he was dragging his tongue over it, his cock jumping back to attention.

A couple more licks and he headed further down Nolan’s body. Nolan’s jock was clearly soaked through with cum, but there was still a tent underneath. Liam wrapped his lips around the tent and all the flavors of Nolan combined made him light headed.

He sucked as much as he could out of the jock. Nolan groaned and leaned back, fingers white as they clutched the bench and kept him from falling. There was something else he wanted from Nolan and was going to get it before they showered.

He grabbed Nolan’s hips and turned him, pushing him down so he lay across the bench. He slid his hands down under Nolan’s thighs and pushed them up. He could feel Nolan shiver as he breathed on his hole, his breath chilling the sweat that lingered there. The chill didn’t last long before Liam’s tongue worked at Nolan, grazing the rim lightly at first before he started to press against the sides. Nolan bucked, pushing into Liam’s tongue and helping him drive it inside of him. Liam’s nose nudged at Nolan’s balls and taint as he covered his face in the boy’s musk and used his tongue to loosen his hole. It took a few minutes before he felt Nolan was ready to satisfy his other need.

Liam rose up and pulled Nolan towards him, “I’m going to fuck you Nolan.”

“Liam, you’re so big. I don’t know if-”

Liam cut him off, “I think you can handle it. Just tell me if I go too fast.”

Nolan huffed out a breath and lay back, resigning himself to what he knew came next. Liam pressed the head of his cock against Nolan’s hole, the precum that had gathered spilling out over it. He rubbed it in with his tip before slowly humping at it, working the pre into Nolan. With each dip inside of him, Nolan groaned and clawed at the sides of the bench.

Liam started to push into Nolan, first easing in the head and then gradually filling him until he couldn’t get any deeper. He let his cock rest inside of Nolan, twitching it against the inside of his ass. Each one getting a weak mewl between Nolan’s ragged breaths.

Liam lifted Nolan’s legs onto his shoulders so they wouldn’t get in the way of watching his face.

He slid back slowly and watched as Nolan pressed his head back against the bench. When he thrust it back in, Nolan’s eyes rolled back and fluttered as he cried out. Liam thrust again and Nolan got louder. He didn’t know who might still be here at this hour, but those noises were going to get them caught by someone.

Liam reached down and grabbed his jock off the floor and tossed it onto Nolan’s chest, “Put that in your mouth.”

Nolan did as he was told and bit down, a slight grin lifting his cheeks. Liam smirked as he started fucking Nolan again. This time the squeals and moans were muffled by the sweaty fabric. It took a bit to get up to pace, but soon Liam’s thrusts were quick and rough. Nolan felt so good around his cock.

The thing that really impressed him was that Nolan wasn’t touching himself. His dick was clearly rock hard under the messy jock he was still wearing but his hands stayed gripped onto the bench. Every time Liam thrusted, he watched the tent bounce until it was just straining against the fabric. Two more thrusts and he saw cum filtering through the pouch of the jock again as Nolan’s ass clenched around his cock.

The fourth time Nolan’s hole squeezed his cock, he was done. No warning this time, no options for his co-captain, just his second load filling the hot hole that kept clamping down on him. Nolan had his head back again and as Liam emptied into him only the edge of the blue of his eyes could be seen while they rolled back into his head.

A couple more thrusts and Liam had coaxed the last of his load out. He kept himself buried in Nolan, not ready to leave the warmth of him just yet. He tugged his jock out of Nolan’s teeth and the sound of heavy breathing filled the room. Liam smirked as he used a finger to scoop some of the cum off of the front of Nolan’s jock. He leaned forward, pressing into Nolan again who inhaled sharply, before Liam shoved the finger in Nolan’s mouth.

Nolan grabbed his wrist with both hands and sucked himself off of Liam’s finger. It almost felt like Nolan was trying to drive himself down onto Liam’s slowly softening dick. Maybe his co-captain was as insatiable as he was.

Once his finger was clean, Nolan released his wrist and Liam rocked back. His cock finally slid out of Nolan, cum dripping from the tip. Nolan’s hole was marked with Liam’s load too. He slapped Nolan’s ass and stood up, just a bit wobbly from his recent orgasm.

“I guess we should actually get that shower now.” Liam winked as he walked off to get the water started.

* * *

Nolan was definitely needy. They had almost made it through their shower before he was on his knees again forcing Liam down his throat. Liam wasn’t about to say no and after a few minutes of alternating between fucking Nolan’s tonsils and easing off when Nolan’s fingernails drove into his skin, he came again. This time it went straight down Nolan’s throat.

As they got dressed, Coach came out of his office and was clearly surprised, “Thought you boys would have gone home by now!”

“We just needed to work some things out.” Liam grinned as Nolan blushed.

“Well, glad to see my co-captains are bonding! But I need to leave, so get the hell out of here!”

Liam chuckled as he grabbed the last of his things and slung his backpack over his shoulder, “Drive safe, Nolan. I’m sure we’ll get more bonding time in the future.” Liam gave him a wink.

Nolan blushed again and almost dropped the jacket he was pulling off the hook in his locker, “Yeah, uh, sounds good.”

Liam turned and headed out. As he walked to his car, he tried shifting his bulge a bit for relief. His cock felt raw. He couldn’t wait to tell Theo about how it got that way. 


	2. Weight Training - Garrett

Today was a workout day instead of field practice. And Liam had definitely enjoyed watching his team work on their already sexy physiques. He’d traded a few looks with Nolan just to see him blush, but that wasn’t who he was really focused on today. No, he had his eyes on his only truly blonde teammate, Garrett.

As the rest of the team started heading out, Liam walked over to the weight bench, set up the barbell and sat down. He caught some interesting looks between Gabe and Nolan as they left that revealed where Nolan had probably gotten most of his experience from. That distraction had almost cost him his chance, but thankfully he’d looked away from it in time to see Garrett getting ready to leave.

“Hey, Garrett, would you mind sticking around a bit to spot me?”

Garrett shrugged, “Sure.”

“Awesome, thanks.”

Liam laid out on the bench, he was wearing a pair of grey sweatshorts today. He’d decided against underwear intending to watch his team for lingering glances and staring, but he’d been so focused on Garrett he forgot. Probably because it looked like Garrett had decided the maroon polyester sports shorts he was wearing were the only piece of clothing he needed today. So the lingering glances and staring that occurred had all been Liam catching the material of Garrett’s shorts hugging some of his best parts.

By the end of the session, Liam was sure Garrett was circumcised. And he had some pretty ample parts too. The real question was if he was even into guys, because as much as Liam watched him, it seemed like Garrett was in his own little world.

Liam grabbed the barbell and waited for Garrett to get into position. Liam caught one of his favorite things first, Garrett’s scent. He’d gotten nice and musky from the workout and the smell of his crotch sweat had hit Liam’s nose. Liam’s eyes fluttered a bit as he breathed it in and imagined tasting it.

His cock thickened a little and he could feel that it was already outlined by the material of his sweats. It thickened more when Garrett stood over him. His angle gave him only a peak at the bare flesh under the polyester, but the outline of Garrett’s bulge was unmistakable this close.

“You ready?” Garrett leaned just a bit forward.

“Yep.”

Liam licked his lips and lifted the bar, breathing in slowly as he lowered it. As he lifted it up, he leaned his head back and breathed out. He closed his lips just enough to focus his breath right onto the bulge in Garrett’s shorts. During his first ten reps, he was sure he was starting to see things plump up.

Liam set the bar back on it’s hooks so he could pause between sets. The view and the smell of Garrett were still affecting him and he knew he’d be legitimately hard soon. It was so tempting to just reach up to pull Garrett onto his face by those firm ass cheeks of his, but Liam wasn’t sure if he could get away with it just yet.

“Thanks again for sticking around for me.”

“It’s not a big deal man. I don’t mind helping you out.”

Liam noted the  _ you _ in Garrett’s choice of words, “Wouldn’t stick around for the rest of the team?”

Garrett chuckled, “I’d consider it, but we hardly ever get any one on one time.”

_ One on one time, _ “If you want more time with me Garrett, you just need to ask.”

Liam let out a huff of breath that he aimed at the opening of Garrett’s shorts leg. The fabric of the shorts rippled and Liam was sure when they settled back down he could see the cock underneath had gotten thicker. More and more he wanted to get Garrett into his mouth.

“Time for your next set, Dunbar, let’s go.”

“Ok, ok. Here we go.”

Another set of ten reps. Another ten breaths meant to tease at Garrett’s dick and balls. He set the bar on the rack again. This time when he laid back to rest between sets, he slid up the bench some. He still couldn’t see much up the leg of Garrett’s shorts, but the move had brought him closer to the source of what was currently his favorite smell.

“You really like to work out huh?” Garrett gestured to Liam’s crotch with his chin.

Liam grinned. There was no nervousness in Garrett’s voice, no slight chuckle. The other boy was definitely comfortable pointing out the growing erection between his legs. Two could play at that game.

“You certainly don’t seem to mind spotting me.” Liam punctuated this statement with another directed breath.

“I already told you, I don’t mind helping you out.” Garrett’s voice had gotten a little cocky

“You know what would really help me out?”

“What’s that?”

“Lose the shorts for this last set.”

“Done.”

Liam shifted back into position under the bar and stared intently as the maroon polyester slid down Garrett’s thighs. He’d been right, Garrett was circumcised and looked fucking delicious. With the shorts gone there was nothing holding back Garrett’s scent either, so Liam was in heaven, his own cock lifting the fabric of his sweatshorts.

Every breath in during this set was lungfuls of Garrett’s sweet musk. Every breath out intentionally teasing his spotter. Liam wondered if he could reach the head of Garrett’s dick with his tongue as he started to set the bar back in place one last time. Garrett leaned forward to help as Liam was getting weak from the distraction he’d asked for.

Garrett’s crotch was right over his face then and Liam couldn’t help but breathe in the salty sweet aroma of it. Liam was rock hard. His breath caught and faltered, ghosting over the dangling cock and balls. By the time the bar was back in place Garrett’s cock was almost hard, but still dangling towards Liam heavily.

Liam arched his back and reached out with his tongue, letting it drag over the salty sack. Garrett let out a grunt and faltered a little, the weight of his balls landing on Liam’s nose and mouth. Liam bucked his hips, pushing his stiff cock into the air.

“Holy shit, Dunbar.” Garrett said breathlessly.

“Fuck, you taste good.” Liam’s words were muffled by Garrett’s flesh.

“And your mouth feels amazing.”

Garrett stood up straight again and Liam slid up the bench to try to follow the musky skin that was driving him wild. Garrett had stepped back and Liam found his head hanging over the edge of the bench. He didn’t know why he wasn’t allowed to keep licking the salt off of him.

“Then let me fucking use it.” Liam growled.

“Damn, Dunbar, you  _ really  _ like dick huh?”

“Yeah, are you going to give me yours or not?”

“How could I say no?”

Garrett’s cock was at full attention now. He pressed on the base of it, aiming it at Liam’s lips before Liam opened wide. The head of his dick slid along Liam’s tongue as it headed for the captain’s throat. Liam groaned as the cock filled his mouth and pushed at his tonsils. Once Garrett was actually deep enough that he could swallow on him, he was in heaven. Their positioning had Liam’s nose right near Garrett’s taint where the smell of his musk was strongest.

He surrendered to Garrett’s thrusting as he breathed him in. His own hand having pulled up the leg of his shorts so he could tug at his rock hard meat. Pre was leaking over his hand and he knew the sweatshorts would be stained with it, but he couldn’t give a fuck right now. All he knew was that when Garrett was done with his throat he was going to lick every bit of skin between his legs.

“Jesus christ, Dunbar.” Garrett moaned out, “Is your ass as good as your throat?”

Liam couldn’t answer with the mouthful of dick, he tried to nod and the extra friction got a groan out of Garrett. The best he could manage was a muffled ‘uh huh’ and he was fine with that. What he wasn’t fine with was Garrett pulling away from him afterwards, the empty feeling in his throat, and the musk moving away.

Garrett was taking heaving breaths, “Please tell me I get to fuck you.”

“Yeah, but I want something first.”

“Fuck, dude, whatever you want.”

Garrett’s eyes were darting all over Liam’s body as he stroked himself. Liam slid back down the bench so he could stand up. He moved the barbell onto the floor and locked eyes with Garrett. He flicked his eyes to the bench and got a confused look in return.

“Kneel on the bench for me.”

Garrett raised his eyebrows questioningly, but still did as Liam asked, knees resting at the foot of it. Liam pushed him forward until his elbows and forearms were supporting him too. Garrett craned his head back to try to see what Liam was doing, but Liam was already on his knees behind him putting Garrett’s ass at face level.

Liam grabbed the back of Garrett’s thighs as he leaned in and went to town with his tongue. He lapped over every bit of musky skin from the inside of Garrett’s thighs and balls, across his taint, and over his hole. He licked and sucked at Garrett, savoring the way he tasted and reveling in the scent of the pheromones he was giving off. The cherry on top of all of it was the way the other boy couldn’t stop moaning and quivering as he worked him over.

Deep in Garrett’s flavor, Liam had tugged a load out onto the gym floor, but like usual his cock was ready for more. Even when he’d finally lapped up the last hint of salt and sweetness from Garrett, his cock was still hard and throbbing. He’d gotten what he wanted and now he was ready to honor his deal. He pulled his face from Garrett’s ass and took a few deep breaths.

“Front pouch of my bag. Should be some lube.” Liam finally offered.

Garrett jumped up, quickly unzipping the pouch and hurriedly feeling around inside. He grinned when he pulled out the tube and Liam watched the grin get wider when he looked back to see Liam kneeling in the same position he’d helped Garrett into not long ago.

Liam arched his back and pushed his ass out towards Garrett as he came back over. Liam could see the other boy’s cock jump just a little with the thrum of his pulse. He knew Garrett was going to feel good inside him.

The cold lube hitting his hole made Liam clench just a little. Soon Garrett’s fingers were rubbing it in and warming it up. First, he felt a fingertip circling the rim of his ass before it eventually pressed into him. Garrett drove the finger in and out of him until Liam could feel he’d taken it past the second knuckle. Another cold hit of lube before Garrett added a second finger opening Liam even further. It wasn’t long before he felt three fingers twisting and driving into him, stretching him out.

Garrett pulled out the fingers. “Please tell me you’re ready for me, Dunbar.” Liam arched his back again, spreading his cheeks and presenting himself, “Good. I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

Liam felt Garrett’s cock press into him and he pushed against Garrett the way Theo had taught him, the thick member sliding in slowly but surely. Liam’s ass was full and he loved it. When Garrett was completely inside him, he stayed there and Liam could feel the small twitches of his pulse. Each one applying the slightest pressure on that special spot inside him.

When Garrett started to pull back, the hollow feeling made him weak. He let his head and chest rest on the weight bench, surrendering himself to whatever pace Garrett decided on. It was slow at first, long stretches of emptiness before that wonderful sensation of being filled by someone else.

“Fucking hell, Dunbar, you really are nice and tight.” Garret’s words came through clenched teeth.

Liam smiled at the praise. There was something about knowing exactly what effect he had on people that felt so damn good. He clenched his ass on Garrett’s cock the next time it was buried to the hilt.

“Oh, you are fucking amazing.”

Liam moaned happily at the compliment. He’d been holding off on touching himself, but Garrett’s words made him want to. He used his own pre to slick himself up as he stroked his dick.

Garrett started to pick up the pace, driving in and out of him faster and faster. The end of each thrust pressing hard against that sweet little spot inside him. Liam found himself almost growling with the pleasure of it as Garrett’s thrusting slammed in and out of him.

“I am so fucking close.” Garrett breathed out.

“Good, don’t stop.” Liam groaned into the vinyl of the bench.

Garrett’s fingers dug into his hips as the thrusting became more intentional. Liam tried to squeeze and clench his hole around the cock as much as he could. Garrett’s grunting got louder and closer together, before one loud grunt and hard thrust had him buried deep. Liam could feel the cock twitch inside him, each pulse filling him with Garrett’s load.

Eventually, Garrett stopped quivering and slowly pulled out. Liam already missed having the cock inside him, but kept a grin due to the load deep in his ass. It took him a couple minutes to get the strength to stand up. When he did, he saw Garrett wiping his deflating cock off with a towel. Liam grabbed his own towel and wiped their sweat and pre off the weight bench before tossing it on the floor and using a foot to wipe up the cum he’d left there earlier. He shared a hazy grin with Garrett as they got their stuff and headed for the showers.

* * *

“How are you still hard? Fuck, how do you stay concious when that thing’s hard?” Garrett gestured to Liam’s dick as he was rinsing off.

Liam purred at the subtle compliment to his size and stamina. Garrett had been praising his throat, the way he used his tongue, and the tightness of his hole every couple of minutes since they’d started cleaning themselves off. The words were just one thing keeping him nice and erect, the other thing being the load that was still inside him.

Once Liam had rinsed off, he leaned against the wall under the hot spray of water and watched Garrett finish up. The warmth of the shower was relaxing and the view of the other boy’s naked body was nice. He was a little sad that the last traces of Garrett’s musk were being washed away, but he knew this definitely wasn’t going to be the last day his teammate worked up a good sweat.

He closed his eyes for a bit, letting the heat soak into him and remembering the way Garrett’s hole had looked presented and ready for his tongue. He rubbed a hand over his chest brushing through the hair there and down across his stomach, fingers teasing at his treasure trail. Then he felt fingers wrapping around his hardon and when he opened his eyes Garrett was staring down at it with a big smile on his face.

“You’ve got to let me repay you.” Garrett’s eyes were locked on his cock.

“Repay me for what?”

“For letting me fuck the tightest ass I’ve ever had in my life.”

Liam bucked into Garrett’s hand, “Tightest ass ever?”

“Ever.”

Garrett sunk down onto his knees before looking up at Liam, fist still wrapped around his erection. Liam put his fingers in the blonde hair and pulled him forward, watching as his lips parted to take his cock. Garrett didn’t shove it down his throat like Nolan, but he was really good with his lips and tongue. Liam warned him when he was getting close, but that only made Garrett work harder. As Liam’s load shot onto his teammate’s tongue, he wondered just how many other members of his team would end up getting a load out of him in these showers.

After the last pulse of his orgasm, Garrett looked up at him and slid his cock out of his mouth. He wiped his mouth with a hand, and Liam couldn’t help but think of how nice his lips looked all plump and swollen from servicing his cock. He watched Garrett as he wandered out of the showers and over to the lockers.

Liam stayed under the hot water for a while longer thinking about the rest of the team and which members might be into having a little fun off the field. Then his thoughts strayed to Theo who would be waiting for him at home. He wondered if the chimera would have a story to share, if he’d had some fun of his own today.

Then he thought about how Theo might react to his own story about Garrett and the load he still had inside him. Would he want to add his own? Would he use his tongue to clean him out? Liam hoped for both as he turned off the water and dried off.


	3. Resisting Arrest - Parrish

Liam really thought they’d get away with it. Unfortunately for him, the officer hired to help security at Devenford’s last game knew exactly who he was. Liam and the team had planned it out pretty well, at least he thought they had. Finding a way to sneak in and somewhere to ditch their clothes had been easy. Outrunning security, on the other hand, was where it all fell apart.

Running across Devenford’s lacrosse field completely naked in front of a crowd had been exciting. The mixture of gasps and cheers at him and a few of his teammates had really gotten his blood pumping. There were even a few catcalls in the mix which ramped things up even more.

However, even with a mask on, Parrish had been able to identify him. He probably could have kept running, but that just would have meant dealing with it later instead. So, rather than waiting for Parrish to come knocking on his door at home, he accepted his fate. Thankfully, his surrender allowed his teammates to get away.

Part of Liam had hoped Parrish would handcuff him. He and Theo used a pair from time to time and he’d started to like the way the cold metal felt on his wrists. Sadly, the deputy just led him away from the game by the shoulder. Parrish had asked if his clothes were around anywhere and Liam could honestly say they weren’t since part of the plan meant someone was meeting back up with them to give them their clothes back. So, now he was sitting in the passenger seat of Parrish’s truck still naked.

“Really, Liam? Streaking?” Parrish shook his head.

“You didn’t do any pranks when you were in school?”

“Nothing that required me being naked.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Says the guy who’s always shirtless.”

“Hey, you know I can’t control that.”

Liam had been keeping a closer watch on Parrish. He was sure he’d seen the deputy’s eyes wandering from time to time, following the trail of hair on his stomach down to his crotch. Liam even made it a point to lean back and spread his legs, sprawling out in the seat as much as he could and making sure it was easy to see every part of him.

“Why don’t your pants burn off too?”

Liam let his own eyes wander down to the brown slacks of Parrish’s uniform. The color might not have been flattering, but they definitely hugged in all the right places. Liam bit his lip as he imagined what might be under the bulging fabric.

“Honestly, I have no idea.”

This time Liam caught Parrish’s eyes as they flicked directly down to his crotch. He took a tentative sniff at the air in the truck’s cabin and found an interesting mix of chemosignals. There was a little frustration, an interesting edge of guilt, and a hint of pheromones. Liam grinned at the scent of the deputy’s arousal.

“So, am I being arrested?” Liam tilted his head.

“I don’t know yet.”

Liam watched Parrish shift in his seat, the bulge below his belt a little more pronounced. He couldn’t help but get turned on himself. As Liam felt his cock thickening, he wiggled in the seat a bit hoping to draw the deputy’s attention and got exactly what he wanted. Parrish’s eyes moved directly to his lap, lingering a bit longer than they probably should have.

After the deputy looked away, Liam started to play with himself. He gently rubbed his foreskin over the head of his cock, rocking his hips a bit before letting his fingers slide down to grope at his balls. Parrish seemed to be actively trying not to look and that just made Liam more excited.

“Come on, you’re not really going to arrest me, are you?”

“Devenford Prep will probably want me to.”

Liam started to stroke himself, “You’re not really going to side with those stuck up assholes are you?”

“I’m just doing my job. My shift’s already supposed to be over.”

Liam could hear Parrish’s heart rate pick up as he kept his eyes forward, which gave him no doubt that the deputy could tell what Liam was up to in his peripheral vision. The scent of pheromones were getting stronger, another betrayal of Parrish’s attempt to seem disinterested. Liam was all wound up now and he absolutely needed what was behind the deputy’s zipper.

“Won’t that go on my record?”

“Yeah, it would. Unless you can get it expunged.”

Liam saw a bead of sweat drip down the side of Parrish’s head. It was also starting to feel a bit warmer in the cabin too, which he didn’t realize until the deputy reached over and turned up the air conditioning. As Liam continued to pull at his length, he noticed Parrish’s white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel getting even more intense. Despite the cold air blowing from the console, the driver’s side windows were starting to fog up at the bottom. Liam was a little scared, but a lot horny and the fear just amped him up even more.

“Can I convince you to let me off with a warning?”

“Liam, it’s really not-”

“I’ll do anything. Whatever you want.” Liam gave the plea a little bit of a whine and a whimper.

“I’m really not supposed to...” Parrish was definitely thinking about it.

“But you can, right? And I’d be happy to repay you.”

“Yeah, I can...”

Parrish looked around at the stretch of road they were driving down. It was pretty dark, the only lights were the truck’s high beams. Liam wasn’t really sure what he might be checking for, but he smiled when a glance in his direction slid down to where he was tugging at his hard cock.

“Please let me do something to convince you.”

“I guess it’s not really against the rules to let you off with a warning...” Parrish mumbled.

“And then you’ll be off duty, right?”

“Yeah...”

The fog had crept further up the windows and Parrish tried to adjust the settings on the A/C to fix it, but it wasn’t changing anything. Liam could feel their speed slowing as he struggled to see through the windshield. The heat that was coming off of the deputy even had Liam sweating. The cabin was becoming a sauna.

“So, is there something I can do for you once you’re off the clock?”

Parrish didn’t answer. Instead, he slowed the truck even more before pulling off to the side of the road and cutting the engine. He flicked off the headlights and slouched back into his seat.

“You sound like you have something in mind.”

Liam licked his lips, “Maybe, does this mean I’m getting a warning?”

“Be quiet.” Parrish picked up his radio, “Dispatch. This is deputy Parrish. I’m letting the 314 from Devenford Prep tonight off with a warning.”

A feminine voice responded, “Understood, deputy. See you tomorrow morning.”

Parrish less than carefully dropped the radio back in its slot. He rolled down the windows and Liam sighed as the cool air filtered in. The deputy finally really looked at him. Liam watched as Parrish’s eyes scanned him from head to toe, wandering over his wavy hair, then his broad fuzzy chest, and following his treasure trail down to the cock he was squeezing a drop of pre out of. As he stared at Liam’s cock, he dragged his thumb over the pouch of his slacks.

“So, what did you have in mind?”

Liam undid his seatbelt and let it retract on its own before leaning over and unbuckling Parrish. The deputy’s body was radiating heat, but Liam found the warmth soothing. He put a hand on Parrish’s thigh and looked up at him as he slowly slid it inward, their knuckles eventually brushing against each other. The deputy pulled his hand away and slid his hips forward, pushing his bulge into Liam’s fingers. Liam put his palm against it, pushing and rubbing with one motion and enjoying the soft grunt he heard in Parrish’s throat. The deputy rocked his hips, and Liam could really feel the shape of the dick trapped in the brown fabric.

“Am I allowed to take it out?” Liam’s voice gave away how needy he was.

Parrish’s lips curled up into a smile, “You’re allowed.”

Liam slipped his fingers under the flap covering the zipper. He was able to get his fingers around the tab, pulling it down and enjoying the burst of pheromones that wafted out. He reached in, pushing through the flaps of Parrish’s white briefs before he was able to get a couple fingers around the hottest cock he’d ever handled as it literally radiated heat and warmth. It took some work but eventually, he was able to pull it through the opening.

“Can I taste it?”

Parrish grabbed the back of Liam’s head and pushed him down. The deputy groaned as Liam slid his lips down the length of the thick meat. A burst of precum washed over Liam’s tongue and he rubbed it’s flavor into every corner of his mouth. The small opening on Parrish’s pants funneled his scent directly into Liam’s nose. He slid further down the length of the swollen cock eager to breathe him in, but it pushed into his throat making it hard to take a breath even through his nose.

Liam bobbed, choking himself on the deputy’s length. His eyes watering with his efforts as he occasionally came up for air and another taste of pre. Parrish had started to hump at him and he could sense he was close already. Liam was leaking over his own fist and onto the divider between the seats.

“It’s been way too long.” Parrish breathed out, “I’m gonna cum, Liam.”

Liam wanted to taste it, so he slid up the hard cock and focused on the head with his tongue. After a bit more squirming, Parrish bucked his hips forward and the first hit of cum blanketed Liam’s mouth with salty sweet flavor. He tried not to swallow, but it was more than he expected and he was forced to start gulping it down.

Eventually, Parrish relaxed against the seat and Liam slowly pulled his lips up his softening member. A subtle pop sounded as it came out of his mouth and both of them chuckled. Liam could smell Parrish on his heavy breaths.

“Wow, ok. Can’t say I expected that.” Parrish’s chest heaved with every breath.

“Me either. That was both kinds of hot.”

“Both kinds?”

Liam laughed, “Yeah, metaphorically and literally.”

“I guess I should get you home.”

“No,” Liam grinned, “Not yet.”

Parrish arched an eyebrow at him, grinning when he felt Liam’s hand working his cock again. Liam tried to climb over into his lap, but the steering wheel and console kept him from being able to get comfortable. He let out a low growl, frustrated with the shape of the cabin.

“What’s wrong?” Parrish tilted his head, tone a little playful.

Liam glared, even more frustrated that Parrish wanted him to say it. The deputy seemed to be enjoying his little disgruntled moment as his cock was getting nice and thick again. He decided to meet him halfway.

“I want this,” he squeezed the stiffening member, “here.”

Liam grabbed one of Parrish’s hands and guided it between his legs. He pressed the deputy’s fingertips against his hole and delighted at both the sensation and the eyebrows that shot up on his face. As his brow settled back down, Parrish rubbed one of those fingers around the rim.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Will you?”

Parrish nodded and opened his door, the rush of cool air felt nice, but Liam didn’t like having the cock he’d been working on taken away from him. The deputy looked both ways down the road and Liam checked too. It just seemed to be a big stretch of darkness and trees.

“Come on.”

Parrish gestured for Liam to follow him and he crawled over and out of the driver’s side. He followed the deputy to the back of the truck where he pulled down the tailgate. Liam glanced between him and the truck, but Parrish didn’t wait for him to understand, grabbing him and sitting him on the edge of it.

The cold metal made Liam tense, but Parrish’s warmth had returned and radiated between his legs. Their cocks touched and Liam reached down and squeezed them together, stroking them as one and letting his precum spread over both of them. After he felt like Parrish’s length was nice and slick, he slowly laid back.

The deputy lifted his legs up onto his shoulders and Liam felt his soothing warmth through his calves all the way up to his ass, but his back and chest were still cold. The dueling sensations would have normally thrown his concentration off and taken him out of the moment, but something about being out in the open on the side of the road was exciting. At any point a car could drive by and see Liam getting fucked. It made his heart race.

Parrish pushed into him, slick with a mixture of his and Liam’s juices. He eased in, filling Liam with that same warmth he radiated and making them both groan. A breeze skimmed over the truck and Liam shivered, but the cold of it was soon replaced by more of Parrish’s heat as the deputy leaned over him.

Parrish stayed sunk into him, not yet thrusting. Liam desperately wanted to feel him sliding in and out of him, but he got a pleasant surprise as Parrish’s lips and teeth worked at one of his nipples. The sensation of it caused Liam to clench around the thick cock inside him. The deputy huffed out a breath, the wave of pleasure clear on his face.

Parrish slowly started rocking his hips, just barely moving inside of Liam, but the head of his dick was constantly rubbing over Liam’s prostate. Liam’s whimpering got louder and louder as the short thrusts sped up. Parrish must have gotten tired of it because he clamped a hand over Liam’s mouth, muffling the squeals and moans.

Liam arched his back, which pressed his leaking member against the deputy’s stomach. The fabric of his shirt soaking in the precum and providing extra friction on Liam’s aching cock. Liam had been edging himself for so long it didn’t take much of their bodies grinding together around it before he was painting Parrish’s uniform and his own chest with cum. He moaned into the deputy’s hand as he came, the orgasm causing him to tighten his ass around the hot hellhound that started thrusting even faster.

Liam was hypersensitive now after his climax. Every time Parrish hilted inside him, his spent cock twitched. He was getting delirious from being overworked so he almost missed the groan in his ear.

“You’re gonna make me cum again, Liam.”

Parrish started to move away and Liam didn’t so much speak words as he mewled out in desperation, summoning whatever strength he could to keep the deputy from pulling out. His wide grin was hidden under Parrish’s hand as he felt the thick cock really fuck into him. He was happily overstimulated as the deputy finally rooted himself forcefully. There was no mistaking Parrish’s load inside him, the heat of it couldn’t be missed.

He lay there, lost in his own head and the feeling of the warmth in his ass. He didn’t even realize he’d been put back in his seat until the engine sputtered to life. His head lolled to the side and he stared at the mess he made on Parrish’s uniform as the truck started moving.

* * *

“Am I going to have to start thinking of ways to get arrested to be able to do that again?” Liam’s lids were still heavy with the aftermath of the night.

“Liam, I don’t know.” Parrish sighed, “I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

“Come on... You loved my ass. Admit it.”

“You were really tight.”

Liam smiled and weakly put a hand on Parrish’s thigh. The deputy huffed but didn’t push it away, so he leaned in close and let his fingers wander over the bulge that had been inside him not too long ago. Parrish shook his head and kept his eyes on the road.

“So, are high schoolers allowed to sign up for ride-alongs?”

“Liam.” Parrish’s tone was stern.

“I’ll do it if I have to.”

The deputy rolled his eyes, “Just promise to respect the fact that I can’t while I’m on duty and...” another sigh, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“I promise.”

Liam hummed with pleasure as he rubbed at Parrish’s package. Eventually, the deputy parked near Liam’s house. He wrapped himself up in a blanket, grabbed his mask, and almost fell out of the truck. He thought he would have had more strength back by now, but Parrish had really done a number on him.

He had to force himself to shift to be able to climb up to his window and slip into his room. He decided to wait until morning to take a shower. Right now, he needed to call Theo and let him know what it felt like to be with a hellhound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been incredibly fun to write so far...
> 
> Anyone else you guys think deserves some attention from Liam?


	4. Tryouts - Alec/Nolan

Liam and Nolan were out on the lacrosse field watching the newest member of Liam’s pack show off his skills. As a recent transfer, Coach allowed Alec to try out for the team, but made Liam and Nolan responsible for the whole process. Nolan had been almost too excited from the first moment the topic had come up. He’d been begging Liam to use his werewolf senses to figure out if Alec was attracted to him.

Liam had agreed to help, mostly because Nolan had offered himself to Liam whenever and wherever he wanted if he found out. He’d already spent the last few days thinking of different places he’d redeem that offer. So, today was the day to see if he could actually earn it.

Alec was pretty good, which was to be expected. The bite gave him an advantage that very few players had. As a co-captain, Liam was pretty excited to have him as a potential player. He needed to hide that excitement if he was going to be able to pull this off though.

Liam and Nolan had tested Alec on the different techniques needed for play. They’d all been out on the field for a couple hours, working up a sweat. Honestly, they already knew Alec was getting on the team, Liam just wanted him to have some doubt about what their answer might be. Of course, having an excuse to get two hot boys all musky wasn’t something Liam was going to pass up either.

“Alright, well, it looks like you might be getting the hang of things.” Liam was trying to sound doubtful.

“Come on, I did that perfectly.” Alec sounded frustrated.

“It’s one thing to do it on the field during practice, you need to be able to do it during a game too.”

“It can’t be that different.”

“Are you team captain? Have you been playing lacrosse for years?”

“No...” Alec huffed.

“That’s what I thought. Should we move on to the next part, Nolan?”

Nolan licked his lips, “Oh, uh, yeah, I almost forgot about the physical assessment and measurements.”

“Come on.”

Liam led the other two off the field and into the locker room. He was looking forward to the next part, because it could end in one of two ways. One, Nolan gets all worked up from seeing Alec naked and Liam would get to take advantage of that. Two, Alec was into guys just like they were and they’d all have some fun.

“Alright, let's get these pads off.”

Liam and Nolan helped Alec out of his first, before taking off their own and hanging them in their lockers. Liam went ahead and stripped down to his jock, tossing his cup into his locker as well. He winked over to Nolan who’d done the same. Alec stood between them looking a little confused.

“Just trying to cool off. Feel free to do the same.” Liam offered.

Alec shrugged and both Liam and Nolan watched as his shirt slid over the muscles of his chest. Next came the shorts and Liam did his best to quietly sniff at his packmate. Alec’s sweat smelled great. Under that were notes of excitement, frustration, and, the one that made Liam grin, lust.

“Alright, let's get the measurements out of the way.” Liam gestured to Nolan.

Nolan pulled a length of measuring tape out of his locker, “Alright, arms out.”

Alec did as he was asked, spreading both arms out to the sides. Liam’s nose tickled with the scent of Alec’s armpits and he could feel himself already thickening up inside his jock. He smirked to himself as he watched Alec’s bulge grow at Nolan’s touch. Nolan had taken most of Alec’s measurements and was now kneeling in front of him.

“Ok, calves and thighs done, now we just need to measure you for your cup.” Nolan tried to make it sound like this happened all the time.

Alec grinned, “Do I need to take my jock off for that?”

“Uh, yeah, that would, uh, definitely help.” Nolan faltered a bit.

Liam hadn’t really expected that reaction from Alec. He heightened his senses and immediately understood, Nolan’s heart rate and pheromones were going wild. There was no way Alec hadn’t noticed with his co-captain being right next to him. Alec was, apparently, just as excited. And his heart rate and scent weren’t the only sign of it. As the boy’s jock came down, Alec’s cock went from mostly swollen to fully erect.

Liam could hear Nolan panting. Alec looked down at his co-captain and Liam could see the neediness filling Nolan’s eyes. His packmate lifted his arms up behind his head and Liam couldn’t help but take another drag of his scent. Liam could feel his cock straining against the front of his jock now.

“If this is what you wanted, you could have just asked.” Alec shook his head and smirked down at Nolan.

Liam didn’t know why, but Nolan looked over to him as if asking for permission. He just chuckled and gestured back towards Alec. Nolan’s mouth was agape as he turned back to Alec’s cock and then up to his face.

“Honestly, I can smell it on both of you.” Alec turned his smirk to Liam.

“Well, are you gonna give my co-captain what he wants, or not?” Liam raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, as soon as you come get what you want.”

Liam laughed to himself. He still couldn’t control himself around certain scents and he knew that was how Alec caught him. He shrugged and walked over. Alec started to put his arms down, but Liam grabbed under his elbows and lifted them back up. He closed his eyes and let his nose follow the musk to its source, nuzzling into Alec’s armpit.

Liam took a deep breath and opened his eyes to spare a look down at his co-captain. He watched as Alec pulled Nolan’s soft lips forward and they wrapped around the head of Alec’s uncut meat. Liam pulled his own cock out and started stroking it, nuzzling into Alec’s exposed pit again before taking a long slow lick along it. The taste of Alec’s sweat on his tongue already had Liam leaking.

He groaned when he heard the familiar sound of Nolan struggling to pull up for a breath. He glanced down again and seeing Nolan choking on someone else’s cock was much hotter than Liam expected it to be. Alec let Nolan come up for air and tugged the boy’s chin upwards to make sure his ice blue eyes were on him. That same hand tugged on Liam’s chin too, pulling his face out of the musky armpit and into a kiss. Nolan whimpered down below them as he watched their mouths clash. Liam soon felt Alec force himself to pull away from the liplock.

“Damn, Liam. Why is it so hot having my scent on your face?” It sounded like a genuine question.

“Because it’s almost like marking someone. When your scent’s on someone else the wolf part of you gets excited.” Liam’s words were at least part of the truth.

Alec grabbed Liam’s arm and lifted it, diving into Liam’s sweaty pit. His packmate's face rubbed over the soft hairs there and his tongue took long slow laps at it. Liam let out a shaky breath as he felt Alec’s excitement at being covered in his musk. Liam knew his packmate was trying to drive him wild and he was perfectly ok with that.

He tilted his head towards Alec to whisper, “If you like that, there’s another spot that smells even better.”

Alec’s eyes immediately darted down to Liam’s crotch, “Oh, I noticed.”

Nolan let out a soft whimper from below, he was looking between the two of them with those big needy eyes. Liam slid a hand around the back of his neck and pushed him back towards Alec’s cock. His packmate grunted as Nolan’s nose buried itself in his dark pubes.

“Thanks, Liam.” Alec looked at him with a hazy grin.

“You know his ass is really nice too.” Liam looked down to see Nolan’s cheeks flush around Alec’s hard meat.

“I can’t wait to find out.” his packmate groaned out the words.

Liam kept encouraging Nolan down onto Alec’s length. The sound of Nolan gulping at his packmate’s cock was euphoric. Alec had wrapped his hand around Liam’s dick and was teasing at it while they licked, sucked and nipped at each other’s pits.

“Fuck, I’m definitely gonna cum.” Alec whined.

Liam watched Nolan slide his lips up Alec’s cock until they were wrapped around just the tip. Liam rubbed his cheek against Alec’s, enjoying the mix of their scents on each other. He brushed his lips over his packmate’s ear, whispering to him.

“He really wants it. And he’ll want your next load too.”

Liam felt Alec quiver, and from the delighted moan that came from Nolan, he knew he was orgasming right into his co-captains mouth. It was hot watching his packmate’s dick pulse as it emptied onto Nolan’s tongue. Liam was ready to cum too and he wanted to mix more than their scents.

As soon as Alec stopped twitching, Liam pulled Nolan onto his cock. He could feel Alec’s load on his dick and that was all he needed to set him off. Nolan whimpered as his mouth filled even more.

“He’ll do whatever we want him to, won’t he?” Alec got out between heavy breaths.

“He sure will...” 

“I really want his ass.”

Nolan was looking up at them, eyes still full of desperation. He made a show of swallowing what they’d given him and licking his lips. Liam could smell the way he and Alec mixed together on Nolan’s breath, which made his dick hard as a rock again.

“You heard him Nolan. Kneel over on that bench and he’ll get you ready.”

Liam watched Alec stare as Nolan got up and spun around. The way his co-captain’s bubble butt bounced as he took a couple steps to the bench made him throb. Nolan finally pulled down his jock and kicked it away. Liam saw Alec’s eyes go wide as he caught the boy’s scent now that it was free. Then he caught the sound of the moan in Alec’s throat as Nolan bent over, showing off his nice little hole.

“Well, go get him ready.”

Liam smacked Alec’s ass and he finally moved forward, kneeling behind Nolan and diving into his ass. The way his packmate nuzzled and licked into Nolan, made him want to do the same. Liam slid down onto the floor and maneuvered into position so he could taste Alec’s musky taint and hole. He licked with abandon at his packmate’s taste, savoring his flavor.

Liam was so lost in it he absently lapped at the air even after Alec had stood up. Liam got back to his feet while watching the other two. Nolan was rocking his hips back, a sign that he was more than ready for more cock. Alec was stroking himself as he thought about something.

“I want him to ride me...” Alec mumbled.

“Come here, Nolan.” Liam waved the boy over.

Nolan got up from the bench and walked over to Liam with his head down. Alec replaced him on the bench, laying on his back with his uncut cock sticking up into the air. Liam winked at Nolan who blushed. He then guided him over to Alec, stroking himself as Nolan crouched over his packmate’s member and lined it up with his hole. Alec let out a shaky breath as Nolan slid down onto him.

Nolan lifted his ass up and down and Liam was amazed at the way Alec sliding in and out of him looked. He could only hold back for so long before he wanted inside his co-captain too. He came up from behind Nolan and Alec smirked over the boy’s shoulder at him.

Alec looked at Nolan and gestured to Liam, “Looks like your co-captain wants a turn.”

Liam watched Alec pull his thighs back and slide himself completely out of Nolan's eager ass. Liam stepped forward and pressed himself into the now empty hole, rooting into him with ease. Alec grinned up at him as he fucked into Nolan.

Then he felt Alec’s cock pressing against his, the two of them in his packmate’s grip. Alec’s dick slowly gliding up along the length of his until it started to press into Nolan. Liam groaned when he saw both of their cocks inside his co-captain’s hole. Nolan carefully started to push down onto them and the feeling of his hot meat right against Alec’s with his co-captains tight ass wrapped around them was dizzying. The sensations got even more intense as Alec started to hump into Nolan. Liam hadn’t felt anything like this before.

Nolan came first, ropes of cum landing on Alec’s chest. The spray and Nolan’s ass squeezing around them set Alec off next, his twitching cock emptying itself in the tight hole. Alec’s load leaking around him inside Nolan, had Liam groaning and adding his own climax to the mix.

Liam stumbled backwards and forced himself to stay standing as his legs wanted to give out. He loved the way their mixed loads dripped down Alec’s balls. His packmate pointing at him pulled his attention away.

“Looks like your co-captain needs a little clean up.”

Nolan’s was down between his legs, licking and sucking the cum off Liam’s cock in no time. Liam didn’t think he knew anyone as cum-hungry as Nolan seemed to be. He watched his co-captain crawl back over to Alec and do the same for him, before Nolan licked his own mess of Alec’s chest and finally slumped back in a satisfied daze. Liam shared a contented grin with Alec and they all took a moment to catch their breath.

* * *

Nolan had just gotten dressed and gone home, not sticking around for a shower. This meant Liam had some alone time with Alec, which, now that he knew he was down to play, was being used for a little more bonding. They were taking a shower together, still tasting each other’s bodies and reveling in each other’s scent, occasionally locking lips between all of it.

Liam was a little disappointed when they no longer smelled like one another. His little pout as he turned seemed to make Alec grin even wider as he slid down in front of Liam.

Alec sucked and licked at his balls first, tongue rolling over and pressing into them. Liam groaned as the lips moved up wrapping around the side of his dick as they slid towards the tip. He groaned and let his head roll back as Alec slid him into his mouth.

He didn’t know what it was about sharing a shower with him that made his teammates want to suck on his cock and he didn’t care. He grabbed onto Alec’s dark curls and guided him around his throbbing dick. Liam’s packmate knew exactly what to do with his uncut cock, tongue licking in and around his tip.

“Do I get to cum in your mouth?” Liam huffed.

Alec nodded, teeth gently tugging at Liam’s foreskin. He shivered with pleasure as Alec’s lips wrapped around his cockhead and tongued inside the sensitive skin that covered it. The licking pushed Liam over the edge and he started flooding his packmate’s mouth. Alec took every drop before he stood up and kissed him again, mouth still full of Liam’s seed. Liam had to admit he tasted good on Alec’s tongue. They shared his flavor for a while before Alec finally broke their makeout session.

“So, I made the team, right?”

Liam laughed, “Fuck yeah, you did.” when his laugh finally died down he grinned at Alec, “Welcome to the Beacon Hills lacrosse team.”

His packmate laughed with him, leaving to go dry off and get dressed. Liam stayed under the relaxing spray of hot water again. Another new experience meant another story for Theo.

Last time they swapped stories he’d heard about Stiles asking Theo to help him with something at the bureau. Theo had ended up under his desk, while his boss came in and asked for an update. Stiles had tried to play it cool but Theo made sure that wasn’t easy by carefully unzipping the agent's pants and sucking on his dick. Once his boss left, it didn’t take long for Stiles to cum. Of course, Stiles had flipped out after and not before he pumped out a load onto Theo’s expert tongue.

One of these nights, the two of them needed to go out together. Liam had heard about a bathhouse that had opened up nearby and wondered if Theo would want to check it out. He took a moment to imagine the two of them wandering around with naked men everywhere. Yeah, he really hoped Theo might be up for it soon.


	5. Hall Pass - Corey

Every time Corey came over for help with History, he always carried a certain scent with him. Well, every time but the first time. Liam knew what it was right away and he didn’t know how Corey couldn’t smell it. He had to be jerking off right before he came over for the cum on his skin to smell that fresh.

Liam had smiled to himself as he caught Corey staring at his body and not his face from time to time. It took him a while to realize he’d been teasing Corey on accident, his shorts doing nothing to hide the shape of him underneath. Liam enjoyed the long looks when Corey didn’t think he could tell. The way Corey’s heart rate slowly rose as he spread his legs turned him on. He wanted to just pull out his cock and offer it to him, but he honestly didn’t know enough about how Corey and Mason’s relationship worked. He wasn’t going to risk two friendships over a moment of sex.

So, he had fun doing more of what he was already doing. Corey liked to look and he liked how he felt when he did. So, every time Corey came over to be tutored, Liam always had some excuse to wear something skimpy or get changed in front of him. Liam always made sure Corey had moments where he would feel comfortable enough to stare at Liam’s body or crotch.

This time he wanted to push it a little further. He’d already gone through everything he could think of but nothing seemed to come to mind. That’s how he ended up reaching out to Theo for some help.

-Hey babe.

-Hey, Li. What’s up?

-Corey’s over again.

-Are you still teasing him?

-Maybe... I was hoping you had some ideas that might help?

-Oh, I have some ideas.

Theo’s ideas were great and Liam definitely planned to use them. His goal was to see if he could get Corey hard. It hadn’t worked yet, so that’s why he wanted to up his game.

-Oh, this will definitely do the trick.

-I hope so Li, but I gotta go.

-Aw, work?

-Nah, Alec wanted to come over.

-Don’t take a shower after, please.

-Oh, that is hot, little wolf. You want me to smell like him, huh?

-Kinda ☺️

-You’re coming over after Corey leaves?

-Right after.

-You ok if Alec is still here when you show up?

-More than ok 😏

The thought of how his night might end had Liam swelling against the skimpy shorts he’d picked out. The knock on the door meant Corey had shown up though, and all of those ideas were going to have to wait for later. Liam answered it and leaned against the frame looking out past Corey’s shoulder for a while. It worked just like Liam had intended and Corey’s eyes wandered down between his legs for a few moments.

“Worried about the test tomorrow?” Liam arched an eyebrow.

“Um, yeah, just having a hard time remembering the names.”

“Come on, let's go up to my room.” Liam shrugged, lifting the bottom of his shirt to rub his stomach and turning his head to look back into the house.

Corey took the opportunity Liam gave him, staring at the exposed abs, “Okay.”

Liam turned and wandered into the house. In the reflection on the patio doors he could see Corey staring at his ass. He grinned as they climbed the stairs and headed to his room.

Liam sat at the desk with Corey, always making sure there was a good view of the way his shorts molded around his cock. He made sure to give Corey more chances to check him out. Being this close to Corey filled Liam’s nose with the smell of his cum. He let himself get lost in it, letting the bulge in his shorts grow. Corey seemed to be enjoying himself if the tenting in his jeans was anything to go by.

They’d pretty much gotten to the end of their studying, so Liam stood up and walked over to his dresser. He peeled off the shorts and the tight briefs, tossing them into his hamper. He made it look like he was trying to decide what to put on, even though he already knew.

“Wanna stick around and go for a swim?” Liam asked without looking up.

“Oh, I don’t have a suit or anything.” Corey sounded distracted.

“I’ll lend you one of mine.”

Liam shrugged as he snatched out the two speedos he’d set aside earlier. He slid the white one on himself, the pouch of it doing nothing to conceal the shape of his package. He slowly turned back to Corey, whose gaze moved from between his legs to the bit of pink fabric he was holding.

“Here.” Liam tossed the other speedo to him, “Well, go ahead and get changed.”

Corey moved tentatively at first and Liam hoped Theo’s suggestion wasn’t pushing the bounds too hard. But after only a moment Corey was yanking his clothes off. Liam watched as Corey pulled on the pink swimwear, it was just as revealing on Corey as it was on him. Liam stared a little too hard himself, but looked away before he was caught.

Liam rushed downstairs occasionally checking to see if Corey was following behind him. When he got to the pool, he hopped right in. Corey sat at the top of the stairs that led into the shallow end, feet in the water.

Liam swam a couple laps the full length of the pool before swimming up to the stairs. He stood up and took a couple steps towards Corey. The water soaking through his speedo basically made it see-through. The nearly transparent fabric was also about a foot away from Corey’s face the way Liam was standing. As much as Corey was trying to look disinterested, his gaze kept falling back on Liam’s crotch. The other thing Liam noticed was the wet spot forming on the pink fabric as Corey’s cock strained against it.

“Finally...” Liam murmermed.

“Huh?” Corey followed Liam’s gaze down between his legs, “You’ve been teasing me on purpose!”

Liam laughed at Corey’s reaction, “Yeah, and I finally got you hard, so, I win.”

“Looks like you’re pretty hard yourself.”

Liam’s thick cock was trying to slip out of his swimsuit, “Yeah, didn’t expect you to look so hot in those.”

“You think I’m hot?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Corey half-frowned, “Well, you never really look at me.”

“I’m looking at you now.” Liam grinned down at him.

Corey licked his lips as his eyes scanned Liam’s body, “Is that all you’re going to do?”

“Am I allowed to do more than that?”

“Yeah...”

“And it won’t be an issue for Mason or-”

“Nah, you’re my hall pass.” Corey was staring at his crotch.

“Hall Pass?” Liam was curious.

“Yeah, the one other person I’m allowed to sleep with if I get the chance. Mason’s is Brett.”

“Really, Brett?”

“Yep.” Corey grinned.

Liam imagined Brett and Mason together. He wasn’t sure if he should find it hot, but he did regardless. Mason would look so good in Brett’s hands and riding his dick. Liam’s cock finally slipped free at that thought, the weight of it causing it to point towards Corey’s face.

“So, I’ve been wondering something.”

Corey wet his lips, “Uh, yeah?”

“Why do you always smell like cum when you come over?”

“Wait, you can smell that? Damn, of course you could. I was just so horny that first time you tutored me. I thought jacking off before I came over would help, but apparently not.” Corey rubbed his length through the pink fabric.

Liam smirked, “So, how far are we allowed to go?”

“As far as I want.”

Corey reached up and grabbed Liam’s cock, slowly stroking and twisting at it. Liam let out a little grunt and thrust his hips. He smiled as he put his hand on Corey’s head and pulled him into his crotch. The warmth of his teammate’s mouth felt really nice as it enveloped his cock. Corey was really into it, enthusiastically sucking and licking all over Liam’s length.

Eventually, Corey reached up and guided Liam’s hand down from the back of his head to his neck. He squeezed Liam’s fingers so they wrapped around his collarbone, moaning out a little. It turned into a lot when Liam started applying pressure on his own.

He fucked into Corey’s mouth, keeping his grip around his teammate’s neck and squeezing a little harder as he got closer. Corey happily bobbed on his cock. The more pressure Liam applied, the more enthralled Corey seemed.

“Jesus, Corey, I’m gonna cum.”

Liam felt his teammate’s hands grab onto his ass. It was clear Corey didn’t want to stop sucking on his thick meat. If Corey wanted to swallow him, Liam wasn’t about to stop him. He started gushing into his teammate’s mouth and he could hear the gulping as Corey swallowed each blast, only sliding off his cock once he’d gotten every drop of Liam’s load.

Corey licked Liam’s flavor off his lips, “You tasted better than I imagined.”

Liam smiled at the compliment, “Was that all? Or did you want to go further?”

Liam stroked his cock, it was still nice and hard. He was more than ready to give another climax to Corey. His teammate looked around the pool and smirked. He grabbed Liam by the dick again and pulled him over to the lounge chair furthest from the house. Corey was surprised when Liam pushed him down into the chair, laying him back and sniffing over his body.

Liam followed his nose to find every inch of skin that Corey had rubbed his cum into before coming over. He lapped up every bit of it, starting at the top of his teammate’s chest and working his way slowly down to the pink speedo. He yanked the swimsuit off of Corey, tossing it aside and exploring Corey’s cock and balls. Both were smothered with the scent and flavor of his teammate’s jizz. Liam enjoyed licking the taste off of Corey, but now he wanted it fresh from Corey’s member.

Liam worked at his teammate’s dick, stroking, sucking, and licking. He cupped Corey’s balls with his other hand and took a long slow lick up the length before diving back down onto it. He slid a hand up over Corey’s stomach and chest. He wrapped his hand around Corey’s neck again, squeezing as he bobbed. Corey was humping at his mouth now and Liam was doing the best he could not to let him slip out from between his lips.

“Liam, I’m so-”

He cut Corey off by tightening his grip on his throat. His teammate’s cock twitched with every wave of the orgasm. Liam savored Corey’s cum, finally drinking it right from the source. He hummed with pleasure as he used his lips and tongue to coax out any last bits of flavor.

Something drew his attention upwards and he noticed one of his neighbors staring down at them. The guy had obviously been watching them and the idea of it had Liam leaking. He slid his mouth off of Corey’s cock and lapped down below his balls and started lifting his teammate’s legs. Out of the corner of his eye, Liam could tell their watcher was enjoying what he saw.

Liam spoke between licks and nibbles at his teammate’s taint, “Corey, I think we have an audience.”

“I know, He’s been watching since you started sucking my dick.”

“Wanna put on a show for them?”

“God yes.”

Liam dove lower, sinking his tongue into Corey’s hole. His teammate wriggled and writhed, moaning loudly as he plied at his rim with rough licks. Liam kept at it until he was able to dig his tongue into Corey with ease. When he pulled his face out from his teammate’s ass he could see that his neighbor was stroking himself now.

Liam lined his cock up with Corey and started sliding in. He made a show of carefully sinking into him before long slow thrusts let their watcher see his cock going in and out of Corey’s ass. Liam was already on the edge of his orgasm. Having someone jacking off to him and Corey was making his heart race. Corey was definitely into it too, he was making a show of melting under Liam’s touch. Liam really couldn’t wait any longer.

“Want me to fill you up?” Liam growled loud enough he hoped the man in the window could hear it.

“Fuck yes!” Corey shouted.

Liam drove into Corey one last time, his cock throbbing in his teammate’s hole. Corey whimpered as Liam pulsed his load into him. He clenched down onto Liam’s cock as his own orgasm splashed over his chest again. Liam quickly lapped up the fresh cum, still keeping an eye on their watcher. His neighbor’s body shook with what he could tell was an orgasm and it left Liam smirking. Corey smirked back at him, he must have noticed the effect they’d had on their voyeur.

“That was hot.” Corey breathed.

“Yeah it was.”

“I can’t wait to tell Mason.”

“You said he wants to get his hands on Brett?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’ll see what i can do.”

* * *

When Liam made it over to Theo’s, Alec had stayed. Just like he'd asked for, the two of them smelled like each other and Liam was eager to taste them. Theo’s smirk told him he’d already figured out how his night with Corey went.

“I thought you were just going to tease him?”

“Well, turns out he was allowed to do more than just look.” Liam was stripping down to join Theo and Alec in the bed.

“Yeah, I can smell him on you.”

“Is that a problem?” Liam raised an eyebrow.

“Not in the least, little wolf.” Theo grinned, “I hope you saved some energy for us. I already started getting Alec ready for you.”

Liam noticed Alec rocking his hips and biting his lip. Theo lifted his packmates legs to reveal the base of a butt plug. He pressed on it a couple times, getting low moans out of Alec. Liam took care of Theo first, sucking until he got his fourth load of the night. Alec had been hard the entire time he watched them and he was getting Liam’s attention next. Liam carefully pulled the butt plug out but quickly replaced it with himself.

Alec’s ass was as good as his mouth and it wasn’t much longer until Theo watched him fill his packmate with cum. Liam told them both how his tutoring session had turned into a performance and by the end of it, Theo was stroking an erection. Liam laid back and excitedly watched as Alec took care of it.

His packmate ended up staying the night, snuggled up between them. Theo smiled as they laid there tangled together, blowing a kiss to Liam before they all fell asleep. Liam's last thoughts were on how lucky he was that Theo wouldn't ever ask him to hold himself back and he would never want Theo to either


	6. Extra Credit - Mr. Douglas

Liam hadn't really had time for a full shower this morning. He hit all the most important spots, but he could still smell Nolan on him from when he'd come over after practice yesterday. They'd really gotten into the swing of the whole Co-Captain bonding thing and Nolan had been extra appreciative since Alec had joined the team.

He was in Physics now, a class he hated. Well, mostly hated. Ever since he'd started to notice all the men and boys around him he had started to notice their teacher more too. Mr. Douglas was actually pretty hot, but also really confusing. On days like this, when Liam's showers were quicker than others, he could always sense his teacher paying more attention to him, but he also always seemed so angry and frustrated with him. So, Liam just enjoyed the view while he struggled through the material. He knew he wasn't alone in that either. Mason and Corey may not have struggled as much with their grades, but they were definitely enjoying the view too.

The bell rang and everyone started heading out of class. Liam waved as Corey and Mason left before going back to trying to fit his stuff into his backpack. The noise spilling in from the halls was suddenly cut off and he realized Mr. Douglas had shut the door.

"Liam, we need to talk about how you're doing in my class."

Liam looked around, realizing they were alone in the room, "Oh, uh, ok. I thought I was doing alright."

Mr. Douglas pulled down the screen that covered the windows on the door. When he walked back over to his desk he shook his head and shrugged before sitting back down. He gestured Liam over with a curled forefinger and Liam abandoned the puzzle of his backpack to join him.

"Come over here, I need you to see this." Mr. Douglas commanded.

"Yeah, sorry."

Liam joined him behind his desk and looked at the computer screen. It showed all of his grades from the homework, quizzes and tests. There were a few places on screen where Liam didn't have a score where everyone else did and he was sure he hadn't missed that many pieces of homework. Unfortunately, the end result had him tipped just barely into a failing grade. If Mr. Douglas reported it, Liam would be off the team until he was able to get it back up.

"I think you know what this means, Liam."

He did, "Do you have to report it already? I'm really trying to do better."

"Is that what you think you're doing?" Mr. Douglas didn't seem too thrilled, "Smells like you've been busy with other things."

There was something both frustrating and hot about his teacher using his supernatural abilities to smell the other boy on him. Frustrating because he didn't really think it was fair. Hot because of the idea that Mr. Douglas had to have been picturing him having sex.

"I'm not allowed to have a life outside of school?"

"You are, but you shouldn't be letting your grades slip because of it, especially not in my class."

Mr. Douglas spun his chair to face him. The teacher's eyes scanned up Liam's body until they rested on his face, making him feel like a piece of meat. Mr. Douglas leaned back in the chair and tapped a pen on his desk while making a show of thinking.

"I try to study." Liam nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"So you keep coming into my class smelling like different boys all the time because you have so many different study partners?"

Liam swallowed, "Uh, no..."

"That's what I thought."

The bell rang again. Liam looked over to his stuff, still a mess on the work table. Mr. Douglas slapped his pen down on his desk, snapping Liam's attention back to their conversation.

"I should probably-"

Mr. Douglas stared him down as he cut him off, "I already told Finstock you'll be late to Econ. This conversation isn't over, Liam."

"Ok, sorry."

Liam's head dropped and he looked down. That's when he noticed the bulge in his teacher's slacks. His curiosity got the better of him and he sniffed at the air. Mr. Douglas's chemosignals weren't much of a surprise. Lots of frustration with a hint of arousal. Liam knew the first part was his fault and he kind of hoped the second part was too.

"There's no way you're getting this grade up without some extra credit."

"More homework?" Liam couldn't help but whine.

"Yes, Liam, to raise your grade you have to put in work."

"But that's the part I'm having trouble with..." Liam frowned again.

"I'm aware. So, we're going to try something a little more practical."

Liam was sure he saw Mr. Douglas's package pushing against the pouch of his khakis even more. He could feel his own member thickening up and regretted wearing boxers today. His underwear wasn't going to hide anything if he got turned on here.

"Practical?" Liam gulped as his teacher's cock twitched.

"Yeah, we're going to try some direct tutoring of applied physics."

"That sounds really complicated."

"Something tells me you'll be really good at it."

Liam could hear the subtle sound of Mr. Douglas sniffing at him, probably checking for chemosignals. He'd been practicing hiding them, the way Theo had taught him. Hopefully, he only smelled like nervousness.

Mr. Douglas narrowed his eyes, "Afraid of me, Liam?"

"No, I just don't want to lose lacrosse."

"Then you better be prepared to put in some work Liam."

Liam gulped as Mr. Douglas shifted in his seat and spread his legs, "Sure, Mr. Douglas, I'll try."

"You can start by calling me 'sir'. You need to show more respect with a grade like that."

Liam was having a hard time focusing on control, "I'll try... Sir."

"That's better. Now, we're going to work on tension today."

"What do you want me to do?" Liam felt the glare on him, "...sir?"

Mr. Douglas smirked, "You're going to get down on your knees."

Liam apprehensively looked over Mr. Douglas and took another sniff. He was definitely horny and still frustrated. Liam still tried to keep his own signals in check, he was starting to suspect his teacher was enjoying him suppressing his arousal. He sunk down onto his knees and was eye level with the fabric that was barely holding back his teacher's cock. Liam wanted to tear open the zipper and pull it out, but somehow he knew he needed to wait for permission.

“Now, you’re going to learn how to relieve some tension.”

“Yes. Sir.” Liam remembered a lot faster this time.

“Take off my shoes.”

“Your shoes?”

Liam was already imaging what the bulge would have felt like on his lips and tongue. He’d been so sure Mr. Douglas was going to ask him to take care of it. Liam started to get a little frustrated himself.

“You heard me, wolf. Take them off.” Mr. Douglas pressed one foot into his chest.

“Yes, sir. Sorry... sir.”

Liam hurriedly tugged at the laces, loosening them before sliding the leather shoe off. The other foot was shoved into his chest and he did the same thing. Mr. Douglas crossed his legs and planted his feet on top of Liam’s thighs.

“That’s a good wolf, now let’s see how good you are with those hands.”

Mr. Douglas wiggled his toes drawing Liam’s attention to the socked feet. He wrapped his hands around the top foot and rubbed over it, repeating the process on the other foot. Liam could smell his teacher’s arousal wafting off of the feet in his lap and the smell was starting to break his focus.

“That’s the right idea, wolf. Take off the socks too.”

Liam peeled the socks off, putting them in the shoes he’d set to the side. Mr. Douglas’s scent was even stronger now. Focusing and controlling himself was getting harder and harder as he massaged and rubbed at the bare feet.

Mr. Douglas lifted a foot up to Liam’s face, pressing the ball of it against his chin. Liam’s nose was full of his teacher's pheromones and lust. His mouth slowly fell open as the smell started making him a bit dizzy. Liam was definitely starting to get hard.

“I want something pretty to look at. Are you pretty, Liam?” Mr. Douglas smirked down at him.

“I want to be, sir.”

“Then take off that hoodie and those shorts.”

Liam unzipped his jacket and pulled it off. Underneath was the tank top he’d thrown on at the last minute this morning. Next, he reached down and undid the drawstring on his shorts, slipping them off without getting up from the floor. His boxers hung pretty loose, so it was going to be difficult to tell if anything was going on inside them.

“Now, that’s pretty.”

Liam blushed. A compliment from Mr. Douglas was the last thing he expected to hear. The praise felt so good, especially as he knelt there barely clothed. Liam was stiff and throbbing, ready to earn more.

“Thank you. Sir.”

Mr. Douglas pressed his big toe against Liam’s lips, “Let’s see about that mouth, wolf. Do you know how to use it?”

Liam wrapped his lips around the toe, sucking on it as if it was the bulge he really wanted. He licked and bobbed, drunk on scents, flavors, and praise. It barely registered as the other foot was shoved into his face and Liam filled his mouth with it.

“So, the wolf does know what his mouth is for. Good boy.”

Liam was light-headed as the feet were taken away from him. He offered a hazy grin up to Mr. Douglas, showing just how happy he was to hear how he did. His teacher was slowly spreading his legs and Liam’s eyes darted to the very meaty looking package between them. His mouth gradually fell open as he thought about filling it with his teacher’s cock.

“I’m going to need you to use your hands first, wolf.”

Liam closed his mouth and swallowed. He tentatively reached towards Mr. Douglas’s bulge, watching to see if he was doing the right thing. When he wasn’t stopped, he reached for the zipper and pulled it open, watching his teacher’s face as the teeth parted. Another hit of arousal and lust filled Liam’s nose and he started to get drunk on it. Liam found the opening of Mr. Douglas’s boxers and pulled out the swollen dick he’d been craving since he’d looked down at it earlier. Liam tried shove it in his mouth, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“You can taste it soon, wolf. After I get a better view.”

Liam realized he was breathing hot, heavy breaths then. It took him a second to figure out what Mr. Douglas meant. He desperately pulled his tank top off, tossing it aside. He hoped his teacher liked what he saw.

“Much better. Nice and fuzzy, like a good wolf should be.”

Liam’s skin was flush again. He slowly leaned down into Mr. Douglas’s crotch, hoping a hand wouldn't stop him this time. Liam’s lips wrapped around the tip of his teacher’s cock and it felt amazing to finally have it in his mouth. He hungrily sucked at the meat Mr. Douglas was finally letting him taste.

As he worked at the dick, he was surprised at just how long and thick it seemed to be getting. Liam shouldn’t have been shocked, Mr. Douglas was an alpha after all and Liam was eager to help this alpha cum.

“Not so fast, wolf.” The teacher pushed him back with a foot again.

“Sorry, sir.” The words left Liam’s mouth instinctively.

Mr. Douglas chuckled at Liam’s quick obedience. He slid the stuff on his desk to one side with a sweep of his arm, encouraging Liam to stand by lifting him up by the armpit. Mr. Douglas pushed Liam down onto the desk until he was laying across the top of it, chest down and ass up. There was a tearing sound as Liam’s boxers were shredded by the alpha’s claws. Mr. Douglas poked, prodded, and massaged his ass, eventually parting the cheeks to gently rub a thumb over Liam’s hole.

Liam heard Mr. Douglas’s chair roll behind him before he felt the tongue on his rim. He groaned as his teacher plied at him and whined with every lick. Liam pushed out towards Mr. Douglas’s attention, quivering as the alpha drove his tongue in deep. Liam writhed on the desk for what felt like an eternity before his teacher pulled away.

“Taste pretty good for a wolf.”

Liam purred with pleasure, maybe he was just a wolf, but he loved hearing that he was a good one. He was squeezing the muscles in his ass, trying to fight the empty feeling. Liam heard the chair roll backwards and bump into the wall, he could feel the alpha towering over him. One of Mr. Douglas’s hands was on his back now, pushing him into the desk. He didn’t have to wonder where the other was for long as he felt the tip of his teacher’s thick cock pressing at his softened hole as it was guided by it.

“Be a good wolf now, I know I’m a lot to take, let me know when it’s too much for you.”

The dick pressed in and Liam’s head swam with pleasure. He was going to be full and it was going to be with an alpha’s cock. He was definitely trying his best to be a good wolf, blissfully taking as much as he could before admitting with a whimper he needed to wait to take more. Mr. Douglas throbbed inside him the whole time, eventually letting out a low moan when he finally rooted into Liam.

“Feels like you’re ready for more, wolf.”

Liam nodded desperately. He was eager to feel the member moving inside him, occasionally clenching his ass on it while he waited. When Mr. Douglas’s hips pulled back, he melted against the desk. The thrust in was even better. Liam surrendered completely to that feeling, to being a tool for the alpha, to being just a wolf, to being used however his teacher pleased.

Liam rocked against the desk as Mr. Douglas fucked his hole. He was senseless, pleasure coming from too many places at once for him to handle it. He came on the desk, he couldn’t have stopped it if he wanted to. He was lost in happiness, the alpha was enjoying his ass.

“Do you care where I put my load, wolf? Don’t lie to me. I’ll know.”

“No, sir. Wherever you want, sir.”

Mr. Douglas humped faster, his cock making Liam’s hole ache with pleasure. The thrusts got harder until they suddenly stopped. Mr. Douglas was buried completely in his ass and there was a tense moment where Liam hoped the dick would move again. It didn’t move, it throbbed deep inside him, each throb accompanied by a jet of cum painting his insides. Liam came again, adding to the puddle of cum that had formed underneath him.

“Good job releasing some of this tension, wolf. You might just earn that extra credit after all.”

When the cock stopped pulsing, he thought it was over, but Mr. Douglas didn’t pull out. The way Liam’s hole still felt, the teacher hadn’t softened in the slightest. Then the alpha started fucking him again.

Liam already loved when a cock was buried inside him, having a load of cum in there with it was miles better. He relaxed against the desk, letting the alpha use his hole again. He was being fucked senseless, and he was happy to surrender to it. He would let Mr. Douglas use him until every bit of the teacher's tension was gone.

The alpha fucked at him for a while longer, Liam was worried when he didn’t feel a cock inside him anymore, doubly so when he realized he hadn’t gotten a second load out of it. The worry was gone when Mr. Douglas flipped him over and he saw the lust in his teacher’s eyes. The alpha had a tight fist around his cock as he stroked over Liam’s prone body. Mr. Douglas’s face twisted with pleasure as he started to cum. Liam felt each spurt of cum land on his bare skin, searingly warm at first. Then the alpha’s hands were on him, rubbing cum into his skin. His fuzz ended up matted against him from the load that had been massaged into it. Mr. Douglas’s scent was all over him, he was the alpha’s toy.

His teacher was stuffing his still semi-hard cock back into his pants, “Looks like you’re getting the right idea about tension, wolf. We’re going to have to have a few more of these meetings to make sure you earn the rest of the extra credit you need.”

“Thank you, sir.” Liam was able to mutter the words out.

“Alright, get dressed and get to your next class.”

“Yes, sir.”   
Liam moved as quickly as he could with his wrecked ass and weak legs, eventually getting his clothes back on. Everything except the boxers that were basically just a piece of fabric now. He went back to his desk to try to finish putting his backpack together. When he glanced over to Mr. Douglas, his teacher was wiping up the puddle Liam had left with the remains of his boxers. When he was satisfied he grinned down at them before putting them in one of the drawers of the desk.

“One more thing, wolf. If at any point I see you today and I can’t smell myself on you or I smell someone else, the extra credit offer is off. If you need something, you come get it from me. Understood.”

Liam nodded eagerly. It would be a challenge going the rest of the day without getting one of his teammate’s cocks. He hoped the instructions at the end meant what he thought they did. He rushed to the door once he had all his stuff together, but stopped before opening it.

He turned back to his teacher, “Thanks again, sir. I’m determined to get this right, sir.”

“We’ll see, but you are doing a good job so far.” Mr. Douglas winked at him.

He smiled as he tried to go through the door, thunking into it as he realized he needed to unlock it. He felt so embarrassed that Mr. Douglas had seen him do that. He rushed out into the hall and hurried to Econ anxious to tell Coach Finstock the good news.

* * *

Liam made it to Econ before the class ended and the coach was happy to hear that he’d worked things out. At lunch, he asked Mason and Corey if he really had missed a bunch of Physics assignments. His best friend was sure he hadn’t since he’d been doing everything he could to help him and Corey at least keep a passing grade. Liam shook his head to himself, Mr. Douglas definitely didn’t need to blackmail him to get his ass, but he was happy to let him keep thinking he had.

He went back to Mr. Douglas’s room at the end of the day. He’d gotten some glances and long looks from Nolan, Alec, and Garrett at the end of gym class, but they’d all kept their distance in the locker room. He desperately needed more cock and he hoped he was allowed another chance to please the alpha.

After sniffing him over to make sure he’d kept his end of their arrangement for the day, Mr Douglas pulled Liam into his classroom locking the door and covering its window. Liam was already on his knees before his teacher turned around. Mr. Douglas used Liam’s mouth and throat, and it would be a while before he would allow Liam to go. Not after he swallowed his first load or his second. Liam was finally allowed to leave after the alpha painted his face with his third load.

He left still covered in cum. He wasn’t allowed to wipe it away. Even though he knew he didn’t really have to listen to Mr. Douglas commands, he still wanted to. He liked letting someone else make decisions for a while.

Liam couldn’t wait to tell Theo before getting home, so he called him on speaker. Theo asked a lot of questions as he explained everything that had happened. Liam was happy to answer every one. He wanted to invite Theo over that night, but that would be against the rules. Instead, Liam spent that night alone, breathing in the lingering scent of Mr. Douglas as he jacked off to thoughts of how he could please him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, ok. I know that was a lot all at once. Feel free to reach out and let me know your favorite parts or if there's someone you'd still like to see show up at some point!


	7. Substitute Coach - Halwyn/Gabe

Liam was getting angry and now he knew exactly why. Gabe was intentionally pushing his buttons. His teammate had been playing rough all day and extra rough when it came to Liam. He was going to end up getting someone hurt.

Another play went wrong as Gabe singled him out. Liam braced himself adding strength to it by shifting just a bit before his teammate crashed into him. Gabe fell flat on the ground and the substitute coach was blowing his whistle as he rushed over to them.

“Anyone hurt?” Coach Halwyn asked.

“I’m fine.” Gabe grumbled.

“All good, I guess.” Liam side-eyed his teammate.

“What is going on with you two?” Halwyn looked between the two of them.

“I wish I knew.”

Gabe picked himself up off the ground, “Don’t act like you don’t know, Dunbar.”

“Dude, I have no idea what your problem is.”

“Are you kidding me?!”

Halwyn stepped between them, “Ok, you two are coming with me to the Coach’s office. We’re gonna get this figured out today. Can’t have either,” the coach glared at Liam for a moment, “of you playing like that.”

Liam probably shouldn’t have shifted. He knew he could have ended up hurting Gabe, but his anger had been getting the better of him today. He sighed and trudged along with the other two, back into the building and through the locker room. Liam shut the door once they were in the coach’s office and begrudgingly took a seat next to Gabe while the coach sat on the front of his desk.

Halwyn broke the silence, “Alright, let’s figure this out. One of you, start talking.”

“Well, I have no clue what’s going on.” Liam shrugged.

“You’re still trying to pull that?” Gabe growled.

“There’s nothing to pull.”

“You don’t think I know what you’re doing?”

“Well, I guess I don’t know what I’m doing, so why don’t you just tell me?”

Liam could sense Halwyn’s tension as a slight increase in temperature. He stayed leaned against the desk waiting for something. Liam was tense too as he worried this might escalate into more than yelling.

“You've been passing Nolan around to all your friends.”

Not at all what Liam or apparently Halwyn had been expecting to hear. The confusion and shock had to be clearly written across his face. Gabe didn’t seem to care though, he still looked pretty furious.

What was more interesting to Liam were the way the coach’s shorts swelled and how the room got just a bit warmer. Liam was a bit horny himself and had first hand knowledge of exactly what Nolan could do, so the idea of Nolan being handed from guy to guy had his cock thickening too. Liam didn’t want to assume, so he took a sniff at the room checking chemosignals. Halwyn’s told him the coach was worried and right under that was a hint of arousal. Gabe’s were more interesting. His teammate was definitely angry, but part of him was a little sad and frustrated. Behind all that, was the less than subtle scent of lust.

“Nolan can make his own choices.” Liam shot back.

“Wait, so are you really...?” Halwyn trailed off as he questioned Liam.

“No, Nolan gets around on his own.”

“A lot more now because of you.” Gabe glared at him.

“I don’t see how that is any of your business.” Liam glared back.

“Yeah, well...” Gabe glanced over to Halwyn and cut himself short.

His teammate couldn’t tell that their coach didn’t mind the subject, but Liam definitely could and he planned to wind him up a little bit. Liam adjusted himself, and both of the other sets of eyes flicked down to watch. He chuckled at the thought he might be winding up Gabe too.

“Well, what?” Liam goaded his teammate.

“Nothing...” Gabe crossed his arms, sparing another nervous glance at Halwyn.

“What do you think me and my friends are doing with Nolan?”

“You know what you guys are doing.” Another tentative glance at the coach.

“I told you already, I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Liam shrugged.

Halwyn started crossing to the door, “Gabe, you need to get whatever this is out in the open or you two are never going to work this out.”

“You’re really going to make me say it?”

“It’s ok, Gabe. Nothing you say is going to leave this room. I just want you two to work it out.”

Gabe tossed his head back for a moment before looking more at Halwyn than Liam, “You’ve been letting all your friends... have their way with him.”

There was a subtle click as Halwyn locked the door, “Have their way with him?” He repeated.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry, I still don’t think I understand, Gabe.”

Gabe grunted with frustration, “They're all having sex, ok? They’re fucking. Is that what you wanted me to say?”

Halwyn started crossing back to his desk, “Yes. It’s important to state the issue so we can work through it. We’re missing something though. How is this a problem between you and Liam?”

Liam enjoyed the chance to sit back quietly while Halwyn mediated. It let him use his senses to check the room again. Halwyn was still a little worried, but absolutely aroused. Liam didn’t actually need his sense for that one, the outline of the coach’s cock was pretty easy to make out now. Gabe must have been working himself up thinking about this as he tried to say it because he was all pheromones.

“They keep wearing him out.” Gabe looked like he might be embarrassed.

“Liam, do you know why Gabe is upset now?”

“Yeah, I think I do.” Liam smirked, “He’s mad he doesn’t get to keep Nolan all to himself now.”

Liam could feel the room get warmer again and see that familiar drop of sweat trail down the side of the hellhound’s head. The small office was starting to be a hotbox of sweat, musk, and lust. Liam was definitely getting wound up.

“Of course I am! It used to just be me and Nolan for the longest time. Now he’s fucking half the team cause you introduced him.”

“Dude, Nolan can make his own choices. You’re just mad he’s not choosing you.” 

Gabe jerked his head back, “No, that’s not it.”

Liam had been listening closely and Gabe’s heart confirmed that was true, which really could only mean one thing. He was going to say something but a hand clamping down on his shoulder startled him out of his comeback. Halwyn gently squeezed and Liam could feel the warmth seeping into him.

“Alright, let’s calm it down a bit.” Halwyn encouraged.

Liam was calm, especially under their coach’s firm grip. The warmth was incredibly soothing and he could tell Gabe was feeling the effects of it too as he settled down in his seat. Liam was starting to feel less angry.

“So, Gabe. Am I to understand you and Nolan have been having sex?”

“Yeah.” the word came out a little shaky.

“And Liam, you and your friends have been having sex with Nolan?”

“Yep.” Liam said it almost like a dare.

“Ok. Gabe, you said you and Nolan are having less sex because of that?”

Gabe nodded and Halwyn released their shoulders, his hands gripping the edge of the desk. He looked between the two of them for a moment. Eventually, he gently grabbed Gabe’s arm and helped him to his feet, guiding him to sit on the edge of the desk across from Liam.

“Are you pent up right now? Because I’d understand if you were.”

Gabe didn’t nod, but his embarrassed expression confirmed that he was. His skin was flush in the warmth of the room, a light sheen of sweat started to coat his body. His teammate’s new seat gave Liam a direct view between his legs, more proof that the answer would have been a yes.

“Well, show us then.” Halwyn nodded to Gabe’s shorts.

“Right here?” Gabe was clearly confused.

“Yeah, I think Liam needs to see what effect this is having on you.”

Gabe leaned forward and tugged his lacrosse shorts off. The coach hooked a finger under the edge of Gabe’s jersey and lifted it, tilting his head just a bit. Liam watched as Gabe pulled his jersey and tank top off leaving only his jock. His very full jock. 

“Is this something only Nolan can help you with?” Halwyn continued, gesturing to Gabe’s crotch.

“No...” Gabe almost whispered.

“So you’re mad Liam and his friends haven’t helped you?”

Gabe’s eyes were wide with surprise and there was an audible gulp before he answered with a quick nod. Halwyn smirked as he put an arm around Gabe’s shoulders, sitting right beside him on the desk. Liam really loved the view he was getting of the two bulges side by side.

“Let’s see if we can fix this.”

Halwyn reached down with his free hand and hooked the elastic of Gabe’s jock. They shared a glance, the coach checking his player’s face as he pulled down the pouch of fabric and tucked it under a nice set of balls. Gabe’s cock was nice and hard and the tip was slick with precum. There was also a nice waft of musk as his teammate’s dick was exposed.

“Liam, see what this is doing to him? Is there maybe something you could do?” The coach suggested.

Liam reached out and wrapped his hand around Gabe’s member. His teammate shuddered as he gently tugged along the length of it. Liam’s own dick throbbed as he enjoyed both the feeling of his teammate in his hand and the happy grin on his coach’s face. 

“There you go, boys.”

Liam slowly stroked at Gabe, but he looked up at Halwyn as he did it. The coach adjusted his package, fingers lingering and pulling at it. That same hand ended up resting on Liam’s shoulder again, but having carried the scents from the hellhound’s crotch with it.

“I think you can take better care of him than that.”

Liam licked his lips as Halwyn pulled him closer to Gabe. He turned his attention back to his teammate who was breathing heavily and staring down like he didn’t want to miss even a single moment of what was about to happen. Liam felt the same.

He’d thought Gabe’s frustration with him meant he wasn’t interested, so he’d never really even considered having an opportunity like this. As his teammate slowly spread his legs, giving him better access to the thick meat, he was happy to have that opportunity now. His lips wrapped around the head of Gabe’s cock and his teammate groaned with pleasure. 

“Every man has needs, Gabe. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Liam slid further down the cock and closer to Gabe’s sweet musk. His teammate’s hips bucked just a little as the tip hit the back of Liam’s throat. He teased the underside of Gabe’s dick with his tongue, earning a few grunts and quick breaths.

“It’s ok to ask for help. And never be afraid to offer it.”

Halwyn’s hand slid up to the back of Liam’s head and guided him along the full length of Gabe’s cock with a firm grip, “See, Liam’s happy to help.”

Liam nodded with his mouth full and was rewarded with a burst of pre. But, Liam wanted more than precum. He picked up the pace as he bobbed along Gabe’s dick. Liam had his teammate squirming.

“You’re not going to let Gabe make a mess in this office are you, Liam?”

Liam shook his head no as he sucked harder at the throbbing dick. He knew Gabe was on the edge and wanted to push him over. He could tell his teammate was holding back.

“It’s ok Gabe. Liam’s going to make sure you don’t spill a drop.”

The encouragement was all Gabe needed to finally let go, unleashing his cum into his captain’s mouth. Liam gulped down what had to have been days worth of pent-up load until the cock stopped pulsing. The coach had moved his hand off the back of his neck as his teammate’s body stopped shaking and massaged at the front of his shorts. Liam leaned back, letting Gabe’s barely softened member fall out of his mouth.

“Nicely done, boys. Liam, why don’t you show Gabe just how much you enjoyed doing that?”

LIam stood up from the chair and pulled off his uniform, dropping the jersey, shorts, tank top and jock into a pile. He looked at Gabe who seemed apprehensive. He took another sniff at him and he was definitely conflicted along with being insanely horny.

“Go ahead, help Liam out.”

“But, I’m a top.” Gabe’s heart skipped a beat, showing even he didn’t believe that statement right now.

“Gabe, there’s nothing to worry about in here. No one’s judging you.”

Liam’s eyes followed his teammate’s tongue as it wet his lips. Lips that slowly parted as he slid down to his knees. Lips that felt so nice as they wrapped around him. Lips that way too eagerly pushed their way down to the base of his cock.

Liam watched as Halwyn guided Gabe, just like he’d been guided moments ago. The sight of his teammate being pushed down onto his dick was amazing. Gabe might have been new to sucking cock, but his enthusiasm made up for any gaps in skill.

“Does Gabe feel good, Liam?”

“So good.”

“Hear that Gabe? You’re doing a great job.”

Liam groaned as Gabe’s mouth sped up. His teammate’s soft lips glided along his sensitive skin, while Gabe’s tongue licked anywhere it could find some flavor. Pretty soon Liam was bucking his hips ever so close to release.

“Can you do for Liam what he did for you and keep this office clean, Gabe?”

As soon as Liam saw the nod he came. It wasn’t nearly as much as Gabe had given him, but it was a healthy sized load. His teammate kept up well, drinking him down until there was nothing left.

“You boys feel better now?”

Gabe stood back up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “Yeah.”

“Uh huh.” Liam added.

Halwyn leaned back on the desk a bit, legs wide. He was petting his cock through the fabric of his tight shorts. His eyes were heavy as he looked Liam over from head to toe, then did the same to Gabe.

“Well, your coach is feeling a little pent up.”

Liam and Gabe both looked down at Halwyn’s bulge, staring for a moment before looking back at each other. They both nodded and moved to either side of their coach, helping his shorts and jock hit the ground. Gabe grabbed Halwyn’s incredibly thick cock and pulled at it.

“See boys, all men have needs.”

Liam’s cock was still at attention and his teammate’s cock had almost immediately sprung back up when his hands touched the coach’s dick. Halwyn leaned his head back and closed his eyes as Gabe stroked him. Liam couldn’t help himself and leaned forward to suck on one of the coach’s nipples, gently grazing his teeth over it. The hellhound grabbed their shoulders, gripping tightly to brace himself and letting his warmth channel into them again. Liam felt another wave of relaxation.

“Gabe, why don’t you lay on the desk for us.”

Even as Halwyn pushed him backwards, Gabe’s hand didn’t leave the hellhound’s cock. The coach winked at Liam before he lifted Gabe’s legs, exposing his teammate’s pink hole. Liam was leaking just looking at Gabe’s ass.

“Go ahead, Liam.”

He dove down into his teammate’s hole, lapping at it enthusiastically. It didn’t feel tense or clenched and it took no time at all before Liam was tongue-fucking him. Gabe whimpered at every push into his hole. Out of the corner of his eye, Liam could see Halwyn leaning back over the desk to grab a tube from one of the drawers.

“Feeling nice and relaxed, Gabe?”

“Very...”

“Good, cause my needs require more than a hand or a mouth. Can you handle that?”

“I’ve never-”   
“I know. I know.” Halwyn assured him, “We’re here to help each other, right?”

“Yeah...”

“Well, I won’t hurt you. In fact, I’m counting on you enjoying this.”

Halwyn pulled Liam away from Gabe’s ass. He watched as the coach dripped out some lube so that Gabe’s eager stroking worked it into his massive meat. Halwyn stood up and Liam joined him, stroking his own cock, mouth agape as he watched the hellhound aiming his dick.

“Ready to take care of your coach?”

Gabe only nodded as Halwyn started to sink into him. Liam watched as his teammate’s ass slowly accepted the hellhound’s cock. The heat from their coach had definitely relaxed every part of Gabe. Watching the dick disappear into his teammate’s hole was making Liam leak even more. He rubbed his juices back over himself letting out a gasp as Halwyn rooted in Gabe.

“Gabe, if only you knew how good you felt.”

The look on his teammate’s face told Liam he was completely lost. His head fell against the desk and his eyes rolled back as the coach started to fuck him. There were no complaints from Gabe as Liam watched Halwyn’s cock pull all the way out before sinking back in. The sight of his teammate’s rim engulfing the full size of their coach was euphoric and Liam’s moan got the hellhound’s attention.

“Liam, why don’t you go around the desk? I’m sure Gabe will be happy to help you out again.”

He stumbled to the other side of the desk as Halwn kept up his thrusts. Gabe’s body shook every time the coach hilted in him. Even still, his teammates' eyes had locked onto his cock and he was lapping at the air between them. He moved forward and Gabe’s tongue and lips eagerly accepted him again.

“Gabe, do you want to know what really helps a man with his needs?”

Liam shivered as his teammate whimpered around his cock. He was already so close and Gabe wasn’t showing any signs of letting him out of his mouth. Halwyn was hilting inside Gabe with quick hard thrusts now. Liam could tell he was on the verge of his climax too.

“When he doesn’t have to stop and worry about where his load is gonna go.”

Gabe hooked his feet around the coach and pulled Liam even closer, hands squeezing his ass. Halwyn really let loose, fucking at Gabe with abandon. Then he slammed in hard, muscles clenching as blast after blast of come emptied directly into Gabe. Liam couldn’t hold back, watching their coach fill Gabe was more than he could handle, his own load vanishing down his teammate’s throat.

Liam watched as Gabe’s cock leaked out a load onto his abs. He leaned down, lapping up every drop of cream before it could spill onto the desk. The coach ruffled Liam’s hair when he stood back up, still licking Gabe off of his lips.

“Looks like you boys are done fighting.”

Liam laughed and Gabe tried to, but his teammate seemed incredibly weak from taking care of their coach. Halwyn grinned as he slowly pulled out of the now very experienced hole. Liam watched Gabe’s face as the emptiness registered, gently combing his fingers through his teammate’s hair.

“I’m not going to see any more of that am I?”

“No, coach.” Liam’s voice was hoarse.

“Uh uh,” was the best Gabe could manage.

“Alright, I’ll let you two spend a little more time in here talking this out. I need a shower.”

Liam and Gabe looked at each other with heavy eyelids, the effects of their orgasms having not yet faded. The coach crossed to the door, unlocking it slowly as his eyes traced their bodies. The heat in the room started to die down.

“Can I count on you boys to help a man with his needs from now on?”

Liam was nodding agreement before he even realized it. He was still working on catching his breath and Gabe was doing the same. His teammate was testing if his body would let him move again, but wasn’t having any success.

“Yuh huh...” Gabe muttered weakly

“Definitely, coach.” Liam watched the hellhound slip through the door with a smile on his face.

* * *

Gabe spent the rest of that practice on the bench. The team assumed it was the result of whatever the coach had dragged him and Liam aside for. They were definitely right about the what, but definitely not about the why.

When the afternoon finished and the team headed back, Liam took his time getting undressed and preparing for his shower, thinking about how he would best tell this story to Theo. Gabe seemed to have recovered from earlier, but kept pace with Liam. When they walked into the showers, Garrett and Alec had lingered behind and Liam gestured them over.

“Hey, guys.” Liam grinned

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“You know Gabe. Well, he wants to get to know you.”

“Hey...” Gabe smirked.

Both boys' eyes immediately started examining every inch of Gabe. They cautiously reached out their hands, groping at him when he didn’t turn them away. He was impressed when Gabe got hard again and more impressed when he managed to pump out another load of cum, this one painted Garrett’s pretty face and blonde hair since they were finally allowed to make a mess.

Alec made sure Garrett was taken care of before the two of them wandered off to get dressed leaving Liam alone with Gabe again. He helped wash his teammate’s body, gently massaging the muscles he knew would need a little extra attention. He wasn’t really surprised when Gabe looked both ways, checking around them in the shower before he knelt in front of him. He fucked into the attentive mouth, filling it with cum. Enjoying yet another friend with benefits added to the list.


	8. Boyfriends - Theo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, here's some actual Thiam ;)

Liam loved when he could spend the weekend at Theo’s. This time, they decided to stay in, which meant Liam wasn’t putting clothes back on until he left on Sunday. Theo did the same, except for when he wore an apron while cooking, just in case.

Friday night was fun. He told Theo about the substitute coach and the latest teammate that was up for fun, taking care of the erection that resulted with his eager mouth. Theo told him about the photographer that had offered to do a shoot with him. He’d crawled between Liam’s legs, licking and sucking as he went on about how he’d shed his clothes and eventually ended up with the guys lips around his cock. Theo teased Liam closer until he described cumming down the photographer’s throat in such intense detail Liam was soon coming down his.

After the sex and story time, they’d kind of just lay around with each other. They binged a cooking show that Theo was interested in. Played a few rounds of the latest fighting game Liam was into. Then, snuggled up to sleep together.

Liam listened to Theo’s heart as the chimera read a book on his phone. The soft thumps slowly started to send him off to sleep. As he closed his eyes, he figured Theo would probably be awake reading for a while. He smiled to himself at the thought of waking Theo up the next morning as he finally drifted off.

* * *

When Liam woke up, Theo was still fast asleep . He pulled away a bit, watching his boyfriend’s chest slowly rise and fall. The way that Theo would sometimes smirk in his sleep, almost made Liam chuckle. They’d been through a lot together and Liam knew they’d be with each other through a lot more.

Liam still got a fuzzy feeling when he thought back to the night they’d had one of their longest conversations. Theo had just blown his mind. He’d shown Liam what their bodies could do together and Liam was on fire with the need for more.

Theo had asked if he’d ever done anything like that and he had to admit that he hadn’t. He hadn’t even really thought he might be gay, even as he and Theo ended up dating in their own weird way. Now that he’d gotten some dick, he was sure.

Theo had noticed his enthusiasm and newly ramped up needs, so he’d asked Liam to sit down and talk. They discussed what was important to each of them about their relationship. Exclusivity wasn’t on that list for either of them. So they talked about how that would work, if there were any rules they wanted to set. They decided on one rule, communication. They would always tell the other whatever they did with someone else and the minute any of it got uncomfortable for either of them, they’d talk about that and see if they needed new rules.

Weeks later and there were no new rules. They’d shared plenty of stories with each other and neither of them ever got jealous. They both knew, at the end of the day they were there for each other and that’s all that mattered.

Honestly, Liam was needier than Theo. He craved sex more often, so Theo was glad Liam let himself have outlets for that energy. It didn’t mean they didn’t have sex though. They still had a good amount of it and there was one particular thing he liked doing with Theo. Something they’d already agreed was ok. Something he was about to do again. Right now.

He looked over Theo’s physique, admiring his pecs, abs, and nicely thick thighs. The scent of a day’s work and the sex they’d had the night before filled Liam’s nose and he couldn’t help but start playing with his swelling cock. He bit his lip as he stared at Theo’s member laying thick across his leg.

Liam slid down next to Theo’s thighs, laying eye to eye with his boyfriend’s ample dick. He gently traced a fingertip along its length, enjoying the feel of the soft skin and subtle heat. Then he took another long drag of Theo’s scent. No one smelled quite like Theo, there was just something extra to his musk that drove Liam wild.

Liam was hard and leaking now, stroking himself slowly as he looked up to Theo’s still peaceful expression. He leaned in closer to Theo’s crotch, nosing at the meaty member. Still no reaction from Theo. He wondered how far he would get before his boyfriend finally woke up.

Liam slowly let his palm rest on Theo’s length and very gently started to rub it. He enjoyed the feeling of it swelling slowly until it was hard enough to press back against him. The heat of it increased as Theo got thicker. Another glance up and Theo was still happily snoozing.

Liam wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s stiff cock, pointing the head towards his mouth. He gently brushed the tip over his lips, teasing at it. Then he gently licked along Theo’s slit and felt the dick twitch in his grip. Theo was still asleep despite the physical reaction, so Liam took it further. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head, still applying his tongue to it. Careful not to move the mattress too much, he repositioned himself until he was leaning over Theo’s crotch, the thick cock in his mouth pointing straight up. He slid down until he could feel it pressing at the back of his throat.

He stared up at Theo, thinking he might not have gotten as far as he hoped when he saw the smirk, but it faded and he could tell his boyfriend was still dreaming. He bobbed slowly working on Theo’s length until it was rock hard. He very gently pulled his mouth off, staring at his favorite cock for a bit. He didn’t wait too long before delicately moving again to get the bottle of lube under the bed.

He dripped some of it over his fingers before bringing them to his hole. He gently eased them in while his eyes were locked onto Theo’s cock. It took three fingers being able to sink in deep before he felt ready to try repositioning again.

He worked his way back over to Theo with precisely placed hands and knees, minimizing as much shaking of the bed as possible. He knelt over Theo’s stomach, listening to his heart rate. His boyfriend thought he was good at pretending to sleep, but Liam could tell the difference. Thankfully, he wasn’t trying to fake it and his even breaths and pulse were the proof. Liam’s little game could continue.

He reached behind him and delicately wrapped his hand around the hard dick again. He held it in place as he slowly brought his hole down onto the tip. Gradually, he shifted his weight back until the first inch slid inside him. As he eased down further, Theo shifted, twisting his hips, Liam had to muffle a gasp as the motion caused the thick meat to push further into him.

He froze, worried his game might have already ended. Another close listen to Theo later and Liam knew the game was still on. He bit his lip a little as he slid down further, starting to feel full. It took longer than he expected, but eventually he was sitting on Theo’s lap, his boyfriend’s dick buried completely inside him. Liam had won his little game for the first time.

He let himself touch Theo’s chest as a reward. Liam gently massaged over the broad muscles and let one of his thumbs rub at his boyfriend’s nipple. His rougher touch finally woke Theo, who looked up at him with hazy eyes.

“Good morning.” You could hear Liam’s huge smile in his voice.

“Hey, little wolf...”

Theo trailed off as he started to stretch, stopping as he noticed the smile. Liam watched as his boyfriend took in his situation and the realization set in. Theo smirked for real this time.

“You finally won.” Theo dragged the back of his forefinger down Liam’s stomach.

Liam rocked back a bit, giving his boyfriend’s cock some friction, “Finally.”

Theo let out a small grunt, “I hope this doesn’t mean you’ll stop playing.”

“If the prize is good enough, I’ll definitely keep playing.”

“How about this?”

Theo pushed into Liam, his cock going just a bit deeper. Liam whimpered at the sudden and delightful pressure, almost losing his balance and falling forward. Theo caught him though, making sure he didn’t fall and sliding his hands down to Liam’s hips. He loved the feeling of Theo’s hands just below his waist.

Another thrust into him had Liam biting his lip as he tried to stifle his own sounds of pleasure. Theo began humping at him, slow and even at first. They stared into each other’s eyes as Theo picked up the pace, at least, Liam tried to. The feeling of the thick cock in his ass was making him lightheaded already and he knew Theo had barely even started with him. The grip around his waist tightened as the thrusting got faster.

Liam moaned as he pulled at his own dick, leaking precum onto his boyfriend’s abs. Theo rubbed his insides perfectly, he knew just how to move his hips to hit at Liam’s sweet spot with every motion. Liam let himself climax. They may have only just started, but Liam could definitely cum at least a couple more times before he’d need a break. He groaned out as ropes of white spattered across Theo’s chest and chin.

Liam leaned forward, lapping at his boyfriend’s chest. He started cleaning the mess he just made with his tongue, slowly working his way up. As he licked the last bit off of Theo’s chin it moved under his tongue as their mouths were brought together. Theo stole the taste of Liam back with a kiss that intensely mashed against his lips while their tongues struggled against each other.

He delighted at the kiss as Theo rolled them to his side of the bed and purred at the feeling of being pinned underneath his boyfriend. Liam groaned as Theo fucked him, his head just barely cushioned from the headboard by one of his pillows. Liam was lost in the feeling of the dick still ramming him while his body tried to recover from his orgasm.

“You like your prize, little wolf?” Theo grunted into his ear.

“Fuck yes, big bad.” Liam’s pitch kept shifting as the dick moved inside him.

Theo dove into another kiss, which only intensified things for Liam. As they made out, Liam’s climax came and went. He painted both of their chests with his cum and, as Theo continued to fuck him, it was rubbed into their skin. He hoped Theo would skip his shower today, because he loved when they smelled like each other. 

Then Theo bit at his lip, a sign that he was getting close. Liam tugged away from him, enjoying the slight ache. There didn’t need to be any questions or answers when it came to fucking, they knew what the other liked and were always open when there was something new on that list. Theo knew Liam liked to be filled or painted when he got fucked. Liam didn’t ever care which, he loved both. 

When Theo pushed back up to kneel over him, he knew which he was getting. Liam felt empty when the cock was pulled out of him, but he was still eager. He opened his mouth wide as he stared up at Theo, extending his tongue.

The first blast streaked across his shoulder and onto the pillow by his head. The second caught the side of his face, part of it splashing over his tongue. As the next spurts of cum hit his chest and stomach he savored the taste of Theo.

As the last of his orgasm subsided, Theo leaned down on top of him again. Their mouths met in another long and intense kiss as their bodies rubbed the fresh load into their skin. Theo’s lips and tongue would occasionally stray to lap up tastes of himself from Liam’s face to share between them. Eventually, the kisses slowed down until they stopped with Theo just staring into his eyes, inches away.

“No one feels like you do, little wolf.” Theo whispered.

Liam beamed at the compliment, “or you.”

Theo gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “So, what does my little wolf want for breakfast?”

Liam grinned as he knew that meant it was going to be a no shower day. Their scents would stay mixed and lingering at least until tomorrow morning. He stole his own kiss at Theo’s chin before answering.

"Omelet du jour?”

“I can do that. You know that means I’m going to put vegetables in it, right?” Theo chuckled.

“Maybe I’m starting to like them more.”

“Wait, am I being a good influence on you?” Theo quirked an eyebrow.

Liam laughed a bit before he could answer, “Maybe... but you’re still my big bad.”

Theo gave him one more slow kiss on the lips before climbing out of bed. Liam chuckled as he heard a hand come down on the counter a little too hard. He could easily picture Theo bracing himself as his leg almost buckled. The soft whisper that followed confirmed his suspicions.

“Fuck... Liam... Damn...”

Liam decided to get to his feet so he could watch Theo cook. He took careful steps until he was just outside the kitchen. Theo had thrown his apron on and was pulling things out of the fridge, focused on his prep. Liam quietly stared at his boyfriend’s ass, watching it move as he bent over to grab things.

“I changed my mind, I want something else.” Liam licked his lips.

“Little wolf, I already cracked the eggs. You can’t just-”

Theo’s words were cut short as Liam spread his ass and licked over his hole. He lapped at it, tasting the sweet musk and working the rim until it loosened. He was hard again as he kept driving in his tongue while Theo moaned and pushed back into him .

Liam stood up and his pre-slick cock pointed at his boyfriend’s beautiful ass. He pushed Theo down on the counter and guided his meat into the relaxed hole. He fucked him right there in the kitchen, emptying his third load of the day buried deep inside Theo.

The second day of their weekend was off to a fantastic start. It was entirely possible they’d just spend the rest of it lounging around or cuddling up. No matter what they did, it was nice to have this time just between the two of them.


	9. Initiation - Scott/Isaac/Nolan

Liam had been blindfolded at the end of practice. He thought he’d seen Nolan get grabbed too. He was shoved into what he was sure was the trunk of a car and Nolan was shoved in with him.

He'd figured out it was Halwyn pretty quickly. That only made him more curious about what would happen next, so he didn't fight it. He was getting wound up though.

The tight space had him and Nolan pressed against each other. That was only part of what was driving him wild. The other part was how the blend of his and Nolan's musk mingled in the small space.

Liam's cock was almost painfully trapped in his cup. Nolan had curled back against him, letting out a whimper. Liam put his chin on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Nolan, don't be scared. It's just Coach H. I'm sure we'll be ok."

"Ok, good." Nolan's voice was a little shaky.

Liam nibbled at his neck and ear, distracting Nolan with the affection. The boy's heart calmed as he finally relaxed. He melted back against Liam for the rest of the short ride.

He felt the car stop and heard the trunk open. He was yanked out along with Nolan and a strong hand at the back of his neck guided him into a building. It was quiet inside and it felt oddly empty. He'd been dulling his senses to maintain whatever the surprise was supposed to be.

They were stopped in what felt like the middle of a room. There was a sense of open space around them and a bit of a draft in the air. Halwyn squeezed the back of their necks.

"Alright co-captains. Good luck with initiation."

Liam puzzled over what that could possibly mean. He was definitely disappointed to hear Halwyn leaving. After a bit, Liam heard footsteps ahead of them. He forced himself not to check who they were, even more curious now.

"Co-captains! It's time for your loyalty to the Cyclones to be tested! To see if you can rightfully call yourselves captains!"

Liam recognized the booming voice as his alpha. At first he thought he might be in trouble, but as Scott went on he realized this was all about lacrosse. Liam wondered what kinds of tests they might put them through.

"Right now you haven't earned the right to wear that uniform! Take it off!"

Liam pulled off the jersey and shorts, making sure not to disturb his blindfold. One pair of footsteps had belonged to Scott. He tried to think of who the owner of the other pair might be, but couldn't think of anyone that made sense.

"Dunbar! Holloway! A team needs to know they can count on their captain. Can your team count on you?"

"Yes!" Liam and Nolan spoke in unison.

"Do you pledge to be there for them any way you can, any time you're needed?”

"Yes!"

Liam heard Scott start to pace in front of them. Whoever else was there wasn't moving around with him. Liam was still so curious about their identity.

"You understand a team is something that's built?"

"Yes!"

"That it takes many players' contributions over time to build it?"

"Yes!"

"So you understand that this means all the players that came before you?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

Scott yanked off their blindfolds. He stood there in his full lacrosse uniform. Off to the side, another guy in a uniform leaned against a wall.

"As the last captain, it's my job to make sure you can uphold that pledge. I will decide if you're allowed to be captains."

Scott paced around behind them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders to stop them from turning around. He leaned in close, not saying anything as he looked back and forth between them. Eventually, he spoke again.

"To prove you can handle it, I'll need you both to do what I ask, when I ask it. Understood?"

"Yes!"

All kinds of possibilities for what they might be asked to do ran through Liam's head. He figured it was probably going to be pretty tame, considering Scott must have done this for Jackson when he became captain. He anxiously waited for their first request, watching as his alpha stepped back in front of them.

"At the end of the day, one of your fellow players might be too worn out. Sometimes they need a little help getting their uniform off. Can you two help me with mine?"

They both moved forward and peeled off Scott's jersey and shorts with the ease of experience. When he was still staring expectantly at them, they realized they weren't done. They helped him out of his undershirt. Then they each knelt down and started untying one of his shoes. Once those were off, along with the socks, there was only one thing left.

As Liam stared up at the last piece of clothing, he caught a scent he never thought he'd smell. His alpha's musk wafted over him and he instinctively took a deep breath. Mr. Douglas's scent had made him feel submissive, but Scott's was different. This was  _ his  _ alpha, not just any alpha. Liam felt like he really would do anything Scott asked of him right now. Anything to please his alpha.

Liam tentatively reached up to grab the elastic of Scott's jock, waiting for any sign of disapproval to stop him. When there wasn't one, he started pulling them down with Nolan's help. The jock hit the floor and Liam was staring at what it had been hiding. His alpha's plump cock was hanging right in front of them.

"Let's try that again. This time don't stop until you're done."

Scott waived the stranger over. As he approached, he was looking nervously at Scott. Liam could sense a bond with the young man as he came closer. More than that, he could tell he was a werewolf. Whoever this was, was somehow a member of the pack he hadn't met yet.

"Can you two help Isaac out of his uniform?"

They moved to him, working together even more smoothly. Isaac's layers of clothing were pulled off, one by one. In seconds he was naked, just like Scott.

"Good work, but we're not done yet. Can you take off the rest of your clothes?"

Liam and Nolan practically tore off their tank tops and quickly kicked aside their jocks. Everyone was naked now and if Liam hadn't been so nervous, he would have been rock hard. A glance to his side told him Nolan was having the same problem. Scott grinned as he looked them over.

"Nicely done."

The alpha picked up the jocks that both he and Isaac had been wearing, walking over to the pair of potential captains. He took a moment, looking between each of them and the two used pieces of undergear. He handed his own to Liam and Isaac’s to Nolan before continuing.

“To be close to your team, it’s important to be willing to share anything. Will you put those on and let us know you’re willing and ready to share with us?”

Liam tried not to look too eager as he slid Scott's musky jock on. His alpha’s scent was going to be rubbing against him and mixing with his. Just the idea of it was starting to break through the nervousness he was feeling. Nolan had pulled on Isaac’s pretty quickly, tugging at the edges so it hugged against him as much as possible. The idea of a stranger’s used jock on Nolan was hot. Liam wanted to go ahead and bury his face in the boy’s crotch to get a good idea of what it smelled like, but Scott’s authoritative glare and Isaac’s curious one held him back.

“Will you keep those on for the rest of the day and show your dedication to your team?”

Liam and Nolan both nodded. He didn’t know about Nolan, but he knew he didn’t need to be asked that. The idea of being able to have the same fabric his alpha and former team captain had spent the day sweating into rubbing against his junk was something he wouldn’t have even dreamed possible.

“So, do you confirm your pledge? You’re willing to be there for your team any way you can?”

“Yes!”

“Any time you’re needed?”

“Yes!”

Scott stepped closer to them, he was only inches away and Liam could smell a day’s exercise on him. He’d been this close to his alpha before, but it hadn’t been anything like this. There was so much tension in the air as he waited for the next request. Scott was touching them now, checking their muscles and turning their faces to examine them.

“Will you do what every captain that came before you has done?”

“Yes!”

Scott pulled Nolan’s head forward and touched their foreheads together, staring into his eyes for a few seconds, before doing the same to Liam. The former captain’s hands slid onto their shoulders, giving each of them a firm squeeze. All the contact was making Liam less nervous and his dick finally started to swell with excitement.

“Will you get on your knees for me?”

They both quickly knelt down in front of Scott. The alpha’s cock was at eye level and looked like it might be growing. Liam pulled his gaze from the exposed member and up to Scott’s eyes. The alpha smirked before walking away and sitting on a couch that was pushed up against one of the walls. He gestured for Isaac to join him and patted the cushion next to him, smiling as the other player took the seat beside him.

“Sometimes you have to be willing to do things differently. Can you come join us, without walking?”

Liam was confused for a moment before Nolan started to move. His teammate started crawling across the room and he followed. As they made their way to the alpha, Isaac whispered in his ear, pulling back and giving him a curious look while biting his lip. Scott smirked again and whispered something back that made Isaac grin. Both guys on the couch stared down as Liam and Nolan took kneeling positions in front of them.

“Are you ready to truly prove you deserve to be captains?”

“Yes!”

“Good, I’ve had a long day. Will you help me relax?”

Liam and Nolan looked at each other for a moment, seeing if the other had heard the same question and if they both had the same idea on how to handle it. They gave each other a small quick nod, silently agreeing on letting Liam take the lead. He reached out and grabbed one of Scott’s feet, scooting forward to rest it in his lap as he started to massage the bottom with his thumbs. Nolan followed suit and the alpha grinned down at them, flexing his feet as they rubbed them.

Liam worked his massage upwards, rubbing at Scott’s ankle and now working at his calf. The alpha’s foot had slid further into his lap until it was pressing on the front of the jock. Liam thought it might have just been accidental until Scott’s toes started rubbing at his cock through the sweaty fabric. Looking over, he could see Nolan getting the same treatment. His teammate’s mouth was agape as his gaze kept moving from the former captain’s crotch to Isaac’s and back.

Scott chuckled as he listened to another quiet whisper delivered directly into his ear. Liam was surprised when Scott turned to Isaac and kissed him. The alpha’s toes curled during the liplock, playing with Liam’s dick and, he was sure, his teammate’s too. When their lips parted Scott and Isaac both grinned down at them.

“Isaac thinks you’re ready for the final step. This is your last chance to stop and give up the mantle of captain. Do you still maintain your pledge?”

“Yes!”

Liam and Nolan were both eager now. Their hands rubbed and massaged at the alpha’s muscular thighs and calves as they waited for this final step. Liam’s dick twitched when he thought again of Scott doing all this for Jackson. He’d seen him in person when he visited the school earlier that year and the idea of his alpha kneeling for him was really hot. Scott spoke again, pulling him out of the daydream with a softer tone to his words.

“Then, I really need some release. Can you show us that you can handle that? That you can take care of the needs of your fellow players? That you deserve to be captains?”

“Yes.” They confirmed quietly, matching the alpha’s volume.

“Nolan, you look ready to help. Why don’t you go first and show Liam what to do?”

Liam grinned as his teammate paused for only a moment. He watched as the boy’s plump lips wrapped around the side of Scott’s swollen cock. His freckled skin flushed as the alpha groaned. Scott grabbed a fistful of honey blonde hair, pulling Nolan deeper into his crotch.

“Your teammate really knows what he’s doing, Liam. You gonna be able to do the same?”

“Just wait until you feel his throat.” Liam smirked.

Scott’s head tilted, then his eyes went wide. He looked between the two of them and Liam could swear his alpha’s dick got even harder before Nolan started to do exactly what Liam had suggested. There was a small moment of shock on Scott’s face as Liam watched his teammate’s throat bulge with the alpha’s cock.

“Oh, fuck.” Scott moaned.

The alpha rolled his head back as he started humping at Nolan. Isaac was locked onto the sight of Scott’s length sliding between lips and had started stroking himself. Liam started to wonder what his packmate would taste like as he watched precum gather on his tip.

Scott seemed to have trouble first with the decision to pry Nolan off his cock, then with the actual act. Liam knew what it looked like when Nolan was lost to his own neediness and he was seeing it now. Scott had to give him a small growl as he held him back to get him to settle down.

Liam stared between the alpha’s legs. His eyes locked onto the cock still glistening with his teammate’s spit. With the alpha holding Nolan back, he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to taste it himself yet.

“Is it my turn?” Liam licked his lips.

As Scott’s eyes settled on him, he could feel the lust radiating off of his alpha, “Go ahead.”

Liam put his alpha’s dick in his mouth.  _ His _ alpha’s dick. Everything about it felt right. Even better, Scott’s musk was right there in his nose. All the sensations had turned him into putty. He could feel Scott grab his shaggy hair and pull him further down. He didn’t have to think about accepting the alpha’s cock into his throat or letting him fuck it, he was there to serve Scott.

He was frustrated when he was pushed off the cock, which gave him an appreciation for Nolan’s reaction. Scott grinned at both of them before turning to Isaac. The alpha bumped shoulders with him and got a big smile in return.

Scott stroked his still-wet meat, “We are definitely going to need you to stay and help us once your initiation is over.”

“When’s that?” Liam was still eyeing the alpha’s dick.

“After you two swallow the load of the captain that came before you.”

Scott pulled them back in, Liam sucking and licking at one side of the cock while Nolan did the same to the other. Their lips would occasionally meet until they ended up making out around the alpha’s member. They slid up to the tip, Scott thrusting between their tongues.

Liam had been stroking himself through the jock as he shared with Nolan. His hips rocked as he rubbed his alpha’s scent onto his cock. A wave of pleasure hit him and he filled the pouch with his cum, some of it filtering through the fabric. He rubbed it all in, soaking the jock with his orgasm before putting more focus on what he was doing with his mouth.

“You guys ready to officially be captains?”

Liam knew what the alpha’s words meant. They were close to getting exactly what they’d been working at him for. His grip on them tightened as his cock throbbed. The salty sweet taste poured over their tongues as they both swallowed what they could. Liam and Nolan stayed kissing for a while, chasing Scott’s taste around each other’s mouths.

Scott leaned back a little dizzy, “Congratulations... captains.”

The alpha offered a hazy grin before he started rubbing his balls, much like Liam’s, the dick above them was still ready for more. With the initiation over, he still wanted to do more to serve his alpha. He was already looking forward to what would be expected of them while they stayed.

“Which means I can finally ask for some help.” Isaac’s voice was cocky, “Nolan?”

His co-captain dove face first into Isaac’s lap. Liam loved watching Nolan service cock even if it wasn’t his own. He was just so into it. This secret packmate of his wasn’t bad to look at either. Isaac had a nice dick, gorgeous muscles, and a cute face. Liam was rubbing himself through the jock again as he watched Isaac fuck Nolan’s mouth.

“Fuck, his mouth feels so good.”

“His ass is pretty great too.”

Nolan’s butt wiggled happily at Liam’s suggestion. Isaac bit his lip as he watched it shake back and forth. Scott pulled a tube of lube out of the couch cushions and handed it to Liam.

“Why don’t you go make sure he’s ready for Isaac.”

Liam nodded as he took the tube and moved behind Nolan. Instead of going straight to applying it, he spread his co-captains cheeks and started lapping at his hole. He kept his eyes on his alpha as he rimmed Nolan. Scott was watching him while taking long strokes at his dick. He made more of a show of it, dragging his tongue slowly between Nolan’s cheeks and occasionally playfully biting at them.

Liam pulled away and replaced his tongue with a well lubed finger. Once he was pressing it deep into Nolan with ease, he added another and then another. Scott’s eyes were locked on the process the whole time, cock still nice and hard.

“He’s ready.” Liam grinned.

“Almost ready.” Scott added, “If he can take you, he can take Isaac.”

Liam blushed at his alpha’s compliment and prepared himself to follow his suggestion. He pushed the band of the jock under his balls and stroked lube onto his length. Scott got up off the couch as Liam started to line himself up with Nolan’s hole. The alpha stood over his shoulder, hand still stroking his cock as he got a better angle to watch from.

Liam pushed into Nolan’s ass, inches steadily sinking in. Even though he’d lost count of all the times Nolan had taken his loads, he still loved how it felt inside him. Scott grunting his approval over Liam’s shoulder had Liam throbbing against the tight ass.

“You want him completely broken in?” Scott was asking Isaac.

“Fuck yeah.” Isaac smirked, “I’m gonna cum in his mouth.”

Liam thought the way Nolan always got more desperate when he knew he was about to get some cum was one of the hottest things about him. He watched his co-captain’s desperation spread to his packmate. Isaac’s hips lifted and Liam watched him shake with each blast of cum into Nolan’s mouth. His co-captain’s efforts to swallow caused his hole to clench around Liam. Between that, the way Isaac looked as his orgasm washed over him, and his alpha’s musk right over his shoulder, Liam lost it. His cock pulsed, dumping his own load into the wonderfully tight ass.

As his climax subsided he looked up to see Isaac holding Nolan’s head away from his cock. His packmate had already come back to full attention and Liam guessed it was his fault from the way he was being stared at. Liam didn’t get much time to think about it as Scott started pushing the tip of his dick against his lips. He accepted his alpha into his mouth, using every technique he could think of to please him.

He surrendered as Scott grabbed his head, letting the alpha move his mouth wherever he wanted. Scott had him suck on his balls, which he greedily lapped all the sweat and musk off of. Soon after, the alpha was thrusting into his mouth, grunting and obviously ready to cum. Liam tightened his lips and pushed Scott over the edge, another of the alpha’s loads filling his mouth before disappearing down his throat.

He’d been so lost in pleasing Scott he hadn’t noticed when Nolan pulled off of him. Or when Nolan crawled up into Isaac’s lap. Or when Isaac started fucking Nolan’s ass. Liam did notice his cum leaking down his packmates bouncing balls.

“Damn Liam, wish I’d known you were so good at that sooner.”

Liam smiled, reveling in the compliment from  _ his _ alpha. The confirmation that he’d pleased Scott made him feel a bit giddy. Both he and his alpha stroked erections that were ready to go again. Scott gave Liam a knowing grin before walking back to the couch and kneeling on it, he slowly leaned forward, presenting his ass and waving it towards Liam.

Liam was on it first with his tongue, encouraged both by his alpha’s moans and Nolan’s whimpers as Isaac used his hole. He was lost in the flavor of sweat and musk again, tongue teasing and working his alpha’s hole until there was nothing left.

“Your tongue is amazing, Liam, but I wanna feel your dick. I wanna feel my beta’s cum inside me.”

Liam stood and applied more lube to his length, rubbing the fresh lube into the cum and lube that was already on it. He rubbed some lube onto Scott’s hole, how easily he was fingering into it told him his alpha was already ready for him. He eased himself into Scott’s ass, amazed it was even happening. He didn’t think he’d ever get his alpha’s dick, let alone his hole. The idea of what he was doing was almost hotter than actually doing it. As he rooted inside Scott, Isaac spoke breathlessly.

“Fuck, Nolan, you made my jock all messy, didn’t you?”

Isaac was looking down between them. Liam could just make out some cum oozing through the front of his co-captain’s borrowed jock. Nolan definitely didn’t care, his face bearing a distracted smile that increased a little each time Isaac thrust up into him.

“I can’t wait to make you all messy.” Isaac picked up the pace.

Liam couldn’t believe how hot those two were, his packmate’s threat made him throb. The idea of Isaac’s load and his mixing together in Nolan’s hole pushed him closer to his own orgasm and he’d only just gotten his full length in Scott. His alpha pushed back against him and he shivered. When Scott rocked back again, Liam followed it by starting to thrust into him.

“Oh, yep, here it comes.”

Isaac groaned as he shoved deep inside Nolan. Liam could see the base of his packmate’s dick twitch every time he shot into Nolan. The sight of it set him off and he started unloading in Scott. His legs felt weak as his alpha’s hole actively milked him, squeezing at his buried cock.

Liam stumbled back, dick pulling free, and ended up on his ass. He laughed when he hit the ground, leaning on an elbow and watching as Isaac presented Nolan’s used hole to Scott. He watched his alpha fuck his co-captain, while Isaac fingered his mouth. Scott didn’t take long to empty yet another climax into Nolan who now had three werewolf loads in him.

As Scott and Isaac lowered him off the couch, Nolan’s face was the most blissful thing Liam had ever seen. He guessed it was because this was the most cum he’d ever seen his co-captain take in one session. Liam gently pulled him into his lap and stroked his hair, while he let the after effects of so many orgasms fade over time.

* * *

Scott explained more details about the traditions he was handing down to them. How the place they’d just left was a spot that existed exactly for teammates helping each other out. How Liam and Nolan should be prepared to hear from veteran Cyclones when they came back to town. How Scott and Isaac would be expecting to meet them there again tomorrow before they left town. How current players weren’t made aware of their pledge as captain, but they were still responsible to them just the same.

Liam’s mind reeled at the possibilities. He got the impression Scott planned to take advantage of their new arrangement whenever he was in town. He would be perfectly happy if Isaac wanted to do the same. Turned out, Liam couldn’t have one without the other. That next day he learned about his alpha’s and Isaac’s promise to each other to make sure they always had the option to be there when there was someone else involved.

He was relieved when he called Theo and told him about the initiation and everything that came after and he was still happy for him. He had honestly worried that having sex with his alpha might have been something that created a new rule. Thankfully, Theo was perfectly ok with it and just went on to share about his day.

He’d gone to check on one of the other chimera, Zach. Liam was glad to hear he was still doing alright. He was even more glad to hear about how Zach had shown his appreciation for the visit.

Liam stroked his cock, stirring up the scents of his session from earlier, but it wasn’t enough. Scott had let him keep the jock and he pulled it out of his backpack and took a long drag at it. Jerking out one more load to the mix of his scent with his alpha’s before he passed out.


	10. Traditions - Brett/Lucas

Ever since the initiation, Liam had a lot more questions and curiosities. He had meant to ask some of them when he and Nolan went back to see Scott and Isaac that next day, but he’d forgotten as soon as the fun started. It began with Isaac using his mouth while Scott used Nolan’s and by the end of it Liam was getting fucked by Isaac with his alpha’s load still inside him. He was still in a haze as they left, so he missed his chance and he didn’t really feel comfortable asking Scott outside of that place.

The thoughts were still bothering him today and he decided he’d see how much Coach H knew after practice. Except, when things were wrapping up he wasn’t on the field. Liam caught his scent and followed it to the coach’s office and knocked on the door lightly.

“Hey, Coach H. It’s Liam.”

“Come in.”

The first thing he noticed when he stepped into the office was the smell of sex in the air. Coach Halwyn was leaning back in his chair and a mop of blonde hair was bobbing up and down in his lap. Liam’s dick started to swell as he watched Garrett’s lips sliding along their coach’s cock. The blonde glanced over to him for a moment, faltering a bit until Halwyn put a hand on the back of his head and guided him down his length.

“Close and lock the door.” the coach nodded to Liam.

Liam shook himself out of his trance and did as he was asked, shutting himself in the room with the heat and scent of a hellhound enjoying his teammate. Liam’s cock twitched as Halwyn pulled Garrett off his meat and guided him to his balls with a fistful of hair. The coach groaned as his teammate’s mouth and tongue worked at him.

“Coach H... I was wondering...” Liam licked his lips.

“Wondering what, Liam?”

Liam bit his lip as he watched Halwyn stroke himself, coaxing out some precum. Garrett’s mouth was moved from the heavy set of balls back onto the head of the coach’s dick. Liam felt a little jealous, since he still didn’t know what the coach tasted like.

“Is it ok if I ask about that thing you took me and Nolan to the other day?”

“Your initiation? Heard you two did a great job. Congratulations Captain.”

Liam blushed a bit at the compliment, getting harder in the process, and assumed by the casual comments that he was free to speak. Halwyn leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His cock was still filling Garrett’s mouth and Liam could tell by the blonde’s cheeks that he was working it over with his tongue. He stepped a bit closer to them to get a better view of Garrett worshiping the coach’s meat.

“Thanks, coach. Do you know how often we’ll be asked for?”

“Honestly,” the coach paused, a small groan in the back of his throat, “I really don’t.”

“Oh, ok.”

Liam was a little disappointed he didn’t really get an answer. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Garrett, the boy was lapping at the coach’s balls again. Liam reached down and massaged himself as his teammate took one of them into his mouth.

“Anything else?” Halwyn looked at him with hazy eyes.

Liam had more questions, but they were more specific to Scott. How often he’d helped his team. If he knew what any of them liked. If he knew much about Jackson’s experience with it. There was one other question that hung in the back of his head though.

He was about to ask it when the coach started rocking his hips, thrusting his meat between Garrett’s lips. His teammate was doing his best to keep up. Liam watched him get even more enthusiastic as Halwyn’s body tensed and his hips raised off the seat.

“That’s it Garrett, use that amazing tongue of yours.” the coach mumbled.

He could see his teammate smile around the mouthful of dick. He’d learned a while back that Garrett liked to get compliments as much as he gave them. So the coach’s words had him redoubling his efforts.

“Hold on Liam,” Halwyn grunted, “about to feed this hot little blonde his coach’s cum.”

Liam squeezed himself as he saw the hellhound’s hips shake and his balls tighten. He watched as Halwyn’s dick pulsed in Garrett’s mouth and as the boy’s throat worked to swallow the load that was shooting into his mouth. Liam started to leak in his jock, and he was even more jealous of Garrett now.

“That’s it boy, I knew you’d be great at swallowing every drop.” More mumbled words from Halwyn.

Garrett started to bob again as the coach’s dick stopped pumping. Liam knew just how good his teammate was at coaxing out every last drop. The memory of it caused him to start soaking through his jock. Halwyn had settled back into his chair again, so Liam figured it would be ok to ask his question.

“Do you know if the other teams have an initiation?” Liam pictured Brett kneeling for Devenford’s previous captain.

“I’ve heard rumors, but that’s it. Can’t say for sure.”

The coach smiled down at Garrett and started to gently rub his shoulders. Liam could see the supernatural relaxation setting in as his teammate became putty in his coach’s hands. He could also see the still rock hard cock between the hellhounds legs.

“Here Garrett, why don’t you lay on my desk.”

Halwyn lifted and guided Liam’s teammate until he was bent over the desk, his ass pointed towards the coach. Liam heard the drawer open and watched as lube was generously applied to Garrett’s hole. His teammate whimpered as Halwyn’s fingers worked at him.

“Just rumors?”

Liam’s cup was starting to get annoying. He knew what was coming next and it had him straining against it. He shoved his shorts and jock under his balls as he pulled out his dripping meat. Garrett had been looking his way, eyes glazed, until he pulled out his cock. He could see his teammate biting and licking his lips, gaze focused on Liam’s member.

“Yeah, you could always go ask them yourself.”

As the coach finished that sentence, he was standing behind Garrett with his thick member pressing into him. He saw his teammate’s mouth open in a silent moan when the coach started sinking in and it didn’t take long before every inch of the hellhound was inside Garrett. The coach closed his eyes, clearly enjoying the boy on his desk.

“I just love your tight little ass, Garrett.”

“Thanks coach.” The blonde’s face was pure delight.

Liam ventured one more question, “You think I could just ask?”

“Don’t see why not?”

Halwyn finally really looked at him then, taking in the sight of Liam standing there with his cock out and stroking it. The coach smirked as he slowly started sliding out of Garrett until he could show Liam he’d pulled his thick meat all the way out. Liam throbbed as he watched the full length of it disappear into his teammate’s ass again.

“Damn Garrett, your hole feels so good.”

The blonde let out an unintelligible groan, but he definitely sounded happy. Then the coach started thrusting, slowly at first and Garrett became a stream of whimpers and whines. Halwyn picked up his pace and his teammate was writhing on the desk.

“That it?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Ok, leave the door locked on your way out.”

That wasn’t what Liam was expecting to hear. He’d thought maybe he’d get a replay of the time with Gabe, where he’d filled his teammate’s mouth while Halwyn fucked them. Apparently, he wasn’t going to even get to watch. As he pulled his jock and shorts back up, pinning himself in again, he hoped someone might still be around in the locker room to help him out. When the door shut behind him, he heard his coach mumble one more thing.

“I know you wanted him too, but I don’t want any distractions while I make sure to give this ass all the attention it deserves.”

* * *

Unfortunately, the locker room was empty already, so Liam didn’t get a chance for release. While he was showering he decided that he’d head over to Devenford Prep and go ahead and ask Brett. They’d been friendlier lately, so maybe he would be willing to give him some answers.

It wasn’t a long drive, so he was able to make it there a few minutes before they ended practice. When Liam caught Brett’s attention he got a questioning look that he only responded to with an enthusiastic wave. When practice ended, Brett waved him over to the bench while most of the team went inside, one player was staying behind to straighten things up.

Brett pulled off his pads and sat down, patting the bench beside him for Liam, “So, what brings you all the way out here unannounced?”

“Well, I was hoping you could answer some questions.”

Liam took the seat next to him and was immediately hit by Brett’s musk. He could feel himself thickening up as he breathed it in. He tried to shake some new ideas out of his head to think about what he wanted to ask, but those thoughts lingered in the back of his mind.

“Alright, shoot.” Brett was watching the other player.

“Does Devenford have, like, an initiation for team captains?”

Brett’s attention snapped to Liam, “Are you asking because Beacon Hills has one?”

Liam could sense he needed to share, “Yeah, we do. So... do you?”

“Yep.” Brett was scanning Liam head to toe, “I’ll tell you about ours if you tell me yours.”

“Sure.” Liam lowered his voice to a whisper, “You have to take an oath to take care of your team and you have to, uh, take care of the last captain.”

“An oath, huh? Wait, wasn’t your alpha your last captain?” Brett licked his lips.

“Yeah.” Liam answered quickly, “So, what was yours like?”

Brett chuckled, “Well, definitely different. As the captain, my team all agreed they’ll do whatever I ask. Though I’m curious how exactly you took care of Scott.”

Liam sniffed. Brett’s chemosignals were almost all lust with just a dash of curiosity. Liam hadn’t really expected Brett to be turned on by anything he did, but there was no denying it was happening. He still wanted to play with some cock and he definitely wasn’t going to say no to some fun with the other captain. Maybe telling him about their initiation would convince Brett.

“Well, I crawled between his legs with Nolan and we sucked his dick.” Liam let his eyes fall directly on Brett’s crotch, watching as it started to bulge, “We weren’t captains until we swallowed his cum.”

“Damn, Liam. You’re serious. Fuck, ok.”

Brett almost seemed overwhelmed. Liam could tell Brett’s senses were focused on him, checking for lies or jokes. He almost snickered at the increase in pheromones when he hadn’t been lying.

“So, tell me more about yours.”

“Better yet, why don’t I show you.”

Liam wondered what that meant, his eyes still locked on the tent that had formed between the other captain’s legs. Brett whistled, getting the attention of the other player before waving him over. Brett clasped his hands together and looked them up and down before grinning.

“Lucas...” Brett smirked, “I want you to rub your face on Liam’s crotch.”

Liam was kind of stunned as Lucas did exactly that, kneeling between his legs and rubbing his nose, cheeks, and chin over Liam’s package. Liam grunted as his dick hardened at the attention. He spread his legs and pushed his hips forward to give Lucas better access.

Brett slid closer on the bench, bringing his musk with him. The scents filling Liam’s nose had him beyond rock hard. He felt Brett’s chin rest on his shoulder as he looked down at Lucas who seemed undeterred by his rock hard meat.

Brett whispered right into his ear, “Damn Liam, that’s a lot thicker than I expected.”

Liam let out a happy sigh at the compliment and slightly tilted his head towards Brett, “You like it?”

Brett’s lips brushed his ear, “Looks like quite the treat and I bet it would look even better out of those shorts.”

“I can take it-” Liam was cut off by Brett grabbing his hand before he could slip it into his pants.

“You’re a guest, Liam. You shouldn’t have to do any of that yourself. Lucas, pull out Liam’s cock.”

As soon as Brett finished speaking, Lucas stopped rubbing his face between Liam’s legs and started pulling his shorts and boxers down. Once his dick was free, Lucas settled back into position kneeling in front of him, head down.

Liam gasped as Brett’s hand wrapped around his shaft. Brett smiled as he slowly pulled at Liam’s length, mostly playing with the foreskin. Liam was starting to leak from all the direct and indirect praise.

“Definitely a treat.” Brett pulled his hand away, “Do you want to see how far my players go to keep their captain happy, Liam?”

“Mmhmm” Liam was biting his lip in anticipation already.

“Lucas, suck Liam’s dick.”

Liam tossed his head back as felt the warm wet mouth on his cock. When he looked back down Lucas was sucking at almost the full length of his member. He could also see that Brett had pulled his own dick out of his lacrosse shorts and was stroking as he watched his player work.

Brett’s words nuzzled his ear, “You can touch Liam. It’s ok. Lucas likes a little guidance anyway.”

Liam let his hands leave the bench and wrap around Lucas’s head. The short buzzed hair was soft under his hands, making it all the easier to tug Lucas’s mouth around his crotch. Brett wasn’t lying, Lucas was definitely eager to be put wherever Liam wanted.

More whispers in his ear, “Doesn’t his hair feel nice? I told him it would be better that way, so I shaved it off while he sucked my dick. He’s really good at sucking dick, isn’t he?”

“Uh huh...”

Liam wasn’t going to bother with words. The mouth on him felt amazing, especially after he’d been pent up all day. Add him picturing the scene Brett just described and the smells coming from Brett’s crotch and he was already dancing on the edge of an orgasm.

“Liam. You don’t have to hold back, Lucas loves to swallow. He likes it in his ass too. He’s basically the team cum dump.”

“Really?”

Lucas nodded between his legs, tongue still flicking over Liam’s tip. The image of Devenford’s lacrosse team pumping loads in and over Lucas was too much. Liam’s dick spasmed with each blast of cum. Lucas eagerly gulped it down, not pulling off until he’d coaxed out every drop. Liam chuckled a bit as he was reminded of Nolan.

Brett nibbled at his ear a bit before returning to his whispers, “See, didn’t miss a drop. Think I should give him mine too? Or do you wanna show me how your Beacon Hills oath works?”

Liam smirked, “How can I help you?”

“I really want to fuck you, Liam. I wanna fuck you until you cum on your chest and I cum in your ass. Can I fuck you Liam?”

Liam grinned and nodded before tugging off his shorts and boxers. He went ahead and peeled off his shirt too. This was the second time he was naked on the Devenford field and this time was much, much better. He lay back on the bench, lifting his knees to his chest and presenting himself to Brett, but the other captain didn’t move from his spot.

“Lucas, go get our lube.”

It felt like forever as Liam lay there, waiting for Lucas to come back. Brett had stood up, stroking himself as he looked down at Liam’s naked body and the still hard cock that was already leaking again. Brett winked when they heard the doors open again and Lucas came back with the lube.

“Get him ready for me, Lucas, and we might just include you.”

Liam wasn’t sure what that meant and didn’t really get a chance to think about it before his ass was lifted into the air and Lucas lapped at his hole. Liam groaned as Lucas tongued into him, already missing the feeling as it was replaced by lubed fingers. He let out another groan as the third finger pushed inside him and then they were gone.

Lucas was standing back, dick hard and creating an outline in his jock and lacrosse shorts. Brett came over and lifted one of Liam’s legs on his shoulder, slowly rocking him back and lifting the lubed hole up into the air. Brett pressed his cock into Liam’s ass, sliding every inch deep into Liam’s hole.

“Damn, Liam. Nice ass. You look so hot getting sucked, rimmed and fucked. I bet you look hot sucking dick too.” Brett stayed buried in him, letting him adjust, “Lucas, give Liam your dick.”

Lucas tucked his shorts and jock under his package and stepped up beside Liam’s face. His musk wafted over Liam who was taking in deep chestfuls of it. He reached out and grabbed the source, guided it to his mouth and licked at Lucas’s length and balls.

Brett started to move inside him, just a little, but it felt really good and it was distracting him from Lucas’s cock. As Brett started to really fuck him, he moved Lucas to straddle his head on the bench and let him push into his throat. The feeling of the two dicks inside him at the same time was amazing.

“Wow, Liam. I can see his dick in your throat. That’s so fucking hot. I can’t wait to see you swallow his cum.”

Liam’s own dick twitched. He was getting close to cumming again, but he was trying as hard as he could to drag it out. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of having his throat and hole stretched at the same time. Now he knew what Gabe felt like on Halwyn’s desk and kind of wished he would be next. Then Brett grabbed his dick and it only took a couple tugs before Liam lost it, his load going everywhere. His ass gripped Brett’s cock and brought him closer to the edge. His hands were on Lucas’s ass, squeezing the thick cheeks as his mouth was humped. He felt Lucas’s balls retract a bit and he knew what was next. He swallowed on Lucas’s cock as it twitched, making sure to work his throat for Brett as the cum shot into it.

“Fuck, Liam. You just drank Lucas right down. That was sexy as hell. I’m so ready to fill your ass.”

Brett only thrust a couple more times before he really buried his meat in Liam’s hole. Liam felt every blast inside him, finally able to moan again as Lucas’s cock was pulled out of his throat. Brett waited a while for his length to soften some before sliding out of Liam's hole.

“Can’t believe you’d do that for your whole team...” Brett’s voice trailed off.

Liam thought about that for a minute. If any of them asked he would happily coax a load out of them. Then he thought about how much sex that would be and started to come up with another game for himself. How many times could he have sex in one day? He was really going to have to think more on that.

“And your whole team does that for you?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, sure do.” Brett winked.

* * *

The two chatted a bit more about the different traditions from their schools and who all on their teams was involved before things turned competitive. Beacon Hills and Devenford Prep would be going up against each other soon and the two captains made a wager. The winning team would get to have the losing team any way they want. They’d eventually confirm that wager with the folks it was going to affect before they’d lock it in.

Liam realized this would also be a good chance to keep his promise to Corey. He explained to Brett that he was Mason’s hall pass and Brett was kind of shocked. He’d always seen Mason looking, but respected his relationship with Corey. Now though, he was definitely going to let him use his hall pass. 

During this chat in the showers, Brett had Lucas servicing them both. Their werewolf stamina allowed them to give him two more mouthfuls of cum. Lucas was as wild about cum as Nolan, but he decided his co-captain’s mouth felt a lot better.

As he drove home he dialed Theo to share what just happened, but also talk about the wager they’d made. Theo thought it was hot and asked Liam if there was any way he could be there for it. He knew there was one way Theo could join the team, but he’d have to ask if Coach was ok with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering a spin-off to look at scenarios and situations that don't involved Liam... thoughts?


	11. Change In Plans - Mr. Douglas/Parrish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now a spin-off for Crossing Sticks called [Tips & Tricks: Making It In Beacon Hills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644755) that explores scenes and situations that don't involved Liam. ;)

“Yes, sir.”

Liam did as he was told and slowly loosened Mr. Douglas’s tie until it came undone. His Physics teacher was taking things slower tonight, which was fine by him. He’d planned a little disruption for tonight’s extra credit session.

“That’s a good wolf, now go ahead and unbutton my shirt.”

Liam leisurely plucked at the buttons one by one. He wondered how fast his anonymous call would get a response. He’d made sure to use some keywords that would hint there was something supernatural going on. He slipped the last button free and Mr. Douglas’s shirt fell open revealing the toned muscle of his chest.

“Much better. Your turn.”

“Yes, sir.”

Liam slid off his t-shirt and let it crumple on the floor of the classroom. He stretched and rolled his neck, showing off his own chest and body hair, doing what he could to please the alpha. Mr. Douglas looked him over with a smirk and Liam could already see the bulge in his pants.

“Alright, wolf, I’ve had a long day pacing the classroom. You know what to do.”

Liam nodded, “Yes, sir. I do, sir.”

He lifted each of the alpha’s feet into his lap and untied his shoes, loosening the laces before pulling them off. Liam always loved that first hit of musk. The scent of Mr. Douglas hitting his nose made his cock twitch. He peeled down the socks and obediently tucked them into the shoes.

“Lose the pants, wolf.”

“Yes, sir.”

Liam stood up and gingerly undid the button on his jeans before dragging down the zipper. As he pushed the denim down, he revealed the jock strap that he’d been told to wear today. It was still stiff in places where Mr. Douglas had used it to wipe himself off after he came inside Liam during their last ‘study’ session. Even though he hadn’t been told he couldn’t fool around with his teammates today, none of them had approached him. Not even the human ones. They always kept their distance when he had the alpha’s cum on him.

It had left him especially wound up and ready for tonight, and it’s probably why he made the call. He was ready for a bit of payback for Mr. Douglas’s manipulation, turn about his unnecessary little game and see how he liked feeling pressure. He just hoped something would actually come of it soon.

Liam pried off his shoes with his feet before kicking the jeans into the pile of his clothes. The alpha pulled him closer by yanking on the band of the jock. He traced a finger around the outline of Liam’s thickening cock before roughly shoving him back down onto his knees. A hand on his shoulder forced him to bow down and he fell onto his elbows, face inches from Mr. Douglas’s bare feet.

“I thought you said you knew what to do, wolf.”

“Yes, sir. I do, sir.”

Liam leaned forward and rubbed his face on the alpha’s feet. The scent made him dizzy for a moment before he started to lick at them. Mr. Douglas lifted the ball of one foot off the ground and Liam took the invitation to start sucking on it. His hands massaged at the tense muscles while his tongue worked between the alpha’s toes.

“That’s a good wolf.”

Liam continued to work over Mr. Douglas’s feet until there was a rough knock on the classroom door. Liam was pushed back upright as the alpha scowled. He watched over his shoulder as Mr. Douglas crossed the room while he stayed in his spot and tried not to smirk.

“Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department. Open the door.” Parrish’s voice.

Liam was glad Mr. Douglas wasn’t looking at him because he couldn’t stop the smile. His call had worked. He’d been right that the Sheriff would send his only supernatural deputy to a problem that sounded supernatural. He was surprised that Mr Douglas didn’t make any effort to button his shirt up or tell him to get dressed again.

The alpha cracked the door, “And why is the Sheriff’s Department at the school at this hour?”

“There was a complaint about some strange noises coming from this classroom.”

“I’m just trying to relax after a stressful day, you’re welcome to come in and check things out if you want.”

Wait, what? Was he just going to let Parrish come in here with him still kneeling on the floor in a used jock? What the hell was going on? Mr. Douglas opened the door and Parrish took a couple steps before he noticed Liam. The deputy had a clear view of his bare back and ass, the straps of his jock hiding nothing.

“Liam?” Parrish seemed surprised as he turned to the teacher, “What’s going on here?”

Mr. Douglas shut the door to the classroom, locking it again. He wrapped an arm around Parrish’s shoulder before he smiled and his eyes flashed a green color. The eyes locked onto Liam’s.

“Well, well. So the wolf thinks he can put me in a difficult spot.”

“Sir, you still haven’t-” Parrish started.

“Sir is right.” Mr. Douglas grinned, “Now, pup, I expect you’ll let them know everything is ok.”

“Yes, sir.” the deputy took the command in stride as he lifted his police radio from his hip and spoke into it, “Dispatch this is Deputy Parrish, all clear at the high school.”

A feminine voice responded, “I’ll let the Sheriff know. Have a good night deputy.”

Parrish holstered the walkie talkie and still seemed to be a bit disoriented. Mr. Douglas was clearly pleased with whatever was going on as he led the deputy further into the room. Liam stayed kneeling but he could feel the temperature in the room rising already from the hellhound’s arrousal.

“Now, go ahead and take off this uniform.”

Mr. Douglas dropped back into his chair after he’d led the hellhound to stand beside Liam. Parrish made his own pile of clothes beside Liam’s until he stood there in socks, an undershirt, and a pair of tighty whities. The alpha looked between the two of them with a wide smile.

“Why am I doing this?” Parrish wondered aloud.

“Because you were made for it, pup. As a servant of the Wild Hunt you want to do everything I say.”

“I do.” Parrish grinned, “Sir.”

“Good, now take off the rest of your clothes, I want to see what I’m working with.”

“Yes, sir.”

Parrish plucked off the socks and shirt, tossing them into the pile before tossing in the underwear too. He stood naked beside Liam and as much as he wanted to enjoy the view of the deputy’s exposed package, he was frustrated. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go at all.

“Don’t be too upset, wolf. I would be mad, but this worked out too well. Now, show the pup here what I like while he gets down on his knees next to you.” Mr. Douglas’s voice slowly turned from playfully amused to a stern command.

“Yes, sir.” They spoke together.

Parrish knelt down beside Liam as the alpha lifted one of his still bare feet to their faces. The scent from it wiped way his glare as he grabbed it in his hands and leaned in to lap at it again. He could feel the deputy’s eyes on him as he wrapped his lips around it and started to suck on his teacher’s toes. The alpha groaned and Liam glanced over to see Parrish mirroring him, sucking and licking at Mr. Douglas’s other foot. The alpha eventually pulled his feet away with a sigh and Liam could see the deputy was as hard as he was, though he was still restrained by the jock.

“I’m still going to have to punish you though, wolf. Our new pup can help with that.”

Liam wondered what Mr. Douglas might mean by a punishment. He hoped he wasn’t planning to go through with taking lacrosse away from him and he wasn’t going to say anything that might make him think that would be a good idea. The alpha leaned back, legs spread wide.

“Take out my cock, wolf.”

“Yes, sir.”

LIam shuffled forward on his knees and followed Mr. Douglas’s exposed chest down to his abs and then to the top of his slacks. He carefully slipped the button out and pulled down the tab of the zipper, breathing in deep as the musk of the alpha’s crotch filled his nose. He reached into the flap of the boxers and pulled out his teacher’s thick cock.

“Good wolf. Now, pup, sit the wolf on my desk.”

“Yes, sir.”

Parrish grabbed Liam by the hips and lifted him up onto Mr. Douglas’s desk. It happened so fast, he had to steady himself as his bare ass made contact with the wood. The deputy was still kneeling in front of him, but looked expectantly to the alpha for his next command.

“Ok, pup. I know you can smell me on that jock. Suck the taste of me out of it.”

“Yes, sir.”

As soon as the words left the deputy’s mouth it was full of Liam’s package. He sucked on his throbbing dick through the fabric of the jock, tongue reaching for every bit of flavor Mr. Douglas had left in it. Liam grunted and moaned as the alpha stroked himself while watching Parrish work. Liam couldn’t hold back and ended up adding his own flavor to the jock which the hellhound eagerly sucked right through it. Mr. Douglas looked at him with a devious grin as he tried to recover from the orgasm. The deputy’s mouth didn’t stop for a while and Liam’s cock was still hard when he finally did.

“Take it off of him, pup.”

Liam was surprised when Parrish barked in response and even more shocked when he pulled the jock off with his teeth. The deputy jerked his head to toss the jock away and Liam could feel each breath as he panted on his crotch. He thought he could even see him wagging his ass as he waited for another command.

“Now, pup, relax the wolf and fuck him.”

The deputy barked again and Liam gasped as a wave of warmth went through him. He looked up hazily as Parrish stood between his legs. Liam’s eyes rolled back as the hellhound’s length sunk right into him. He’d never felt so full so fast. He barely had a moment to enjoy it before Parrish was thrusting into him with abandon. He reached for his cock, but the alpha’s next command stopped him.

“No, wolf. You don’t get to touch yourself today. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

Liam bit his lip as the hellhound picked up pace, slamming into him. The cock inside him roughly working his sweet spot brought him to climax again, the load splattering on his chest and stomach. Parrish didn’t stop. The constant pressure on his prostate kept him worked up and his cock stayed hard from it. He glanced at his teacher again another grin on the alpha’s face as he leaked over his hand.

The hellhound started grunting as his cock swelled inside him. A low growl came from his throat before Liam felt the heat filling him up, the familiar sensation of Parrish’s hot load. Liam let his head roll back again as an intense feeling of relaxation moved through his body before he felt the emptiness of the hellhound pulling out of him.

He was so out of it, he couldn’t make out the alpha’s voice and he hoped it wasn’t a command for him. The air cooled between his legs for a moment and when he looked up, Mr. Douglas had replaced Parrish. The alpha’s cock filled him this time, easily able to root inside him from both the relaxing warmth and slick cum.

His teacher fucked him hard and rough immediately, the edges of his open shirt brushing over his thighs. Another unintelligible phrase was followed by a bark and the hellhound was on the desk, leaning over to lap the cum off of his body. When Parrish’s mouth latched onto his dick he came again. His body tingled with pleasure, but it was starting to be too much. He couldn’t stop whimpering as Mr. Douglas kept fucking him.

The alpha pushed the hellhound off his dick and leaned over, speaking directly into Liam’s ear, “I can tell you’re starting to feel it. If you’d been a good wolf, I would have taken things slow. Now we’re going to see just how overstimulated you can get.”

Liam was still whining every time Mr. Douglas thrust into him. He was being overloaded with pleasure and it was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He’d never gone more than three orgasms in a row and he was building towards a fourth when the thrusting stopped and another load filled him. The alpha only stopped for the first couple times his cock pulsed, going right back into the rough thrusting even as he finished cumming inside him.

Even though he was getting close, Liam thought he might not cum again. At least until the hellhound’s mouth was shoved back onto his dick. The wild suckling and lapping was too much and he filled Parrish’s mouth with an almost painful fourth load. He was senseless now as the alpha came again and finally pulled out. He wasn’t even sure he could move.

Mr. Douglas spoke directly into his ear again, “Now, I’m sure you won’t try anything clever again, will you wolf?”

Liam hoped he was shaking his head no, because he definitely couldn’t talk. From the laughter he heard he assumed he must have been able to. He wasn’t sure when he’d be ready to move again.

* * *

Liam had ended up in Parrish’s truck. He’d been dressed and basically carried out to it, finally coming a bit to his senses as the driver side door closed. He looked over to Parrish who eyed him with worry.

“You can’t tell anyone about that.” Parrish’s voice was low.

“I have to tell Theo.” Liam huffed out.

The deputy eyed him suspiciously for a moment before putting the truck in gear, “Ok, fine, but no one else.”

“I’m not sure why you’re worried. You looked like you had fun.”

“I did.” Parrish laughed a bit at that.

“So?”

“That was new for me. Just need to process things. Let’s get you home.”

“No!”

“What? Where am I taking you then?”

“Theo’s.”

“Where’s that?”

Liam pulled out his phone and weakly thumbed through his gps app until he found Theo’s address. Parrish took the phone and put the destination in before rolling out of the parking space. They shared a grin at each other as he left the school parking lot.

The ride was quiet. Every time Liam shifted in his seat he’d get another wave of overstimulation so he did his best not to move and not to curse whenever Parrish hit a bump. When they got to Theo’s he basically spilled out of the truck before resorting to calling his boyfriend for help getting up the stairs and into the apartment.

Parrish stayed behind to make sure he got in ok, but Liam also heard him ask Theo not to share whatever he was told. Theo agreed and the deputy seemed relieved as he finally left. Liam begged for the bed and cuddles before he explained what happened. He watched Theo jerk off to his story, mad that he was too useless to help, but certain that he’d make sure to take care of him the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also feel free to check out my tumblr [arewordsenough](https://arewordsenough.tumblr.com/) for the covers that go to these chapters and don't be afraid to drop ideas and questions in my asks there!


	12. Unexpected Guest - Young Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much more ground to cover here... also, at this point I'm alternating between Sticks and Tips & Tricks...

Liam was laying across the couch in the den naked. His clothes were still strewn across the floor. He could still feel the load Greenburg had left in his ass before leaving not too long ago. He figured he could probably go home soon since there shouldn’t be any other visitors tonight.

Then his ringtone sounded from his shorts. He crawled off the couch and pulled his phone out of the pocket debating if he should answer until he saw the name. Stiles was calling him.

Liam answered it, “Hey, Stiles.”

“Hey, Liam. I need a favor.”

“Well, I’m happy to help.”

“Where can we meet?” Stiles sounded like he was in a rush.

“You don’t have the address?” Liam was a bit confused.

“Am I supposed to know where you are? Just text me the address of where you’re at, ok?”

“Sure.”

The call ended. Liam was still confused, but he went ahead and texted the address to Stiles. He moved back onto the couch, but when several minutes passed and he started to get cold, he pulled his clothes back on. A few more minutes later his phone sounded again and he answered it.

“Hey again.”

Stiles still sounded impatient, “Can you come outside? Not sure I’m in the right spot.”

Liam shrugged, “Yeah, I’ll be right out.”

He kept the line open, phone to his ear as he stepped outside. At first Liam was looking for the blue jeep, but then he remembered Scott had it. A black SUV pulled in near him, parked and shut off. The line went dead before Stiles got out of it, so Liam shoved his phone back in his pocket.

The other door opened and someone who looked sort of familiar climbed out. Liam couldn’t really place why, but he was sure he knew him. Stiles waved the guy over and both of them walked up to Liam.

“Alright, so I can’t really explain right now, but I need you to look after Derek for me.”

Liam squinted and tilted his head, “Uh, sure. Is he still in your car?”

“Crap, I forgot you weren’t there last time.” Stiles put his hands on the other guys shoulders, “This is Derek.”

Liam looked back and forth between them, “Are you ok, Stiles?”

“Liam, I don’t really have time for this. Just trust me. This really is Derek.”

Liam took a careful sniff at the guy and was hit by familiar scents. Wow, it really was Derek, but he looked like he was Liam’s age. He suddenly had so many questions, but it was clear Stiles wasn’t going to be answering them right now.

“Ok, ok. Hey Derek.” Liam felt weird saying it.

“Hey.” Derek was looking him up and down.

“Cool, so can he stay with you for a while so I can figure this,” Stiles waved a hand erratically at Derek, “out?”

“Sure. I’ll talk to my parents.” Liam didn’t think they would say no.

“Great! So. Derek. Behave.” Stiles smiled and pat Derek on the back, “Liam, I expect you to take good care of him. Ok?”

Liam raised an eyebrow, “Ok. I didn't know he played lacrosse.”

Stiles gave him another weird look, “Anyways, thanks bud.”

Stiles rushed back to the SUV and hopped in. The engine roared to life and after the sound of squealing tires, Liam was left standing alone with this strangely younger version of Derek. He couldn’t help but think he was actually kind of cute like this as opposed to being ruggedly handsome like usual.

Derek broke the silence, “I play basketball mostly.”

“Oh, ok.” Liam was still trying to figure out what just happened, “So you  _ were _ on the lacrosse team?”

Derek looked at him with concern, “You’re really into lacrosse, huh?”

“Yeah, but...” Liam scratched the back of his neck, “Sorry, just thought Stiles was coming here for something else, I guess.”

“So, are we just going to stand outside?”

“Oh, no, sorry.”

Liam headed back to the door of the den, fishing out his key to unlock it. Derek was right behind him. Liam opened the door and let Derek in first, before following him in and realizing Derek had to be able to catch the smell of sex that lingered. Liam sheepishly shut the door, not sure if Derek would notice, but when he looked up he could see Derek sniffing at the air, then at him.

Derek squinted at him, “This place smells like sex.”

“Uh, yep.” Liam shrugged.

“Like... gay sex.”

Liam chuckled nervously, “Yeah.”

“I can still smell him on you,” Derek took another sniff, “And in you?”

Liam gulped, “Is that a problem, because I can take a quick shower if you want?”

Derek stepped in close and sniffed at his neck. Liam decided to take his own sniff and relaxed when he caught Derek’s chemosignals. They were a mix of curiosity and arousal which was a relief, so Liam let himself relax.

“No. It’s hot.”

Derek looked him in the eye and smirked. After the confusion outside, Liam hadn’t really been sure if this was what he was supposed to do with Derek, but with how close he was getting and the way he smelled, he hoped Stiles had meant what he said. Liam was definitely planning to take good care of Derek now.

Derek sniffed over Liam’s chest, “Wow, you have his scent all over you.”

“Do I?”

"Yeah. It's kind of weird, but in a good way."

"As long as it's a good thing."

Derek lifted Liam’s shirt and nosed at his chest. Liam was starting to get hard again from the attention. Derek’s sniffing found its way to his armpit as Liam went ahead and pulled the shirt all the way off. Liam grunted as he felt Derek’s nose press into the sensitive skin before dragging through it.

“You smell better than he does.”

“Thanks.”

A small gasp escaped the back of Liam’s throat as Derek rubbed the side of his face into his pit. Liam knew he was musky from both practice that afternoon and having been fucked not too long ago. The way Derek was clearly enjoying it made Liam’s cock throb. Derek pushed him up against the door and buried his face in his other armpit. After a moment Derek’s cheek was pressed against his as he whispered into Liam’s ear.

“Do I smell like you now?”

Liam could easily smell his musk on Derek, “Yeah.”

"Does it always feel this good?"

"I like it." Liam offered tentatively.

He sensed there was more to this than the passing interest Alec had in sharing scents. There was almost a need in Derek’s voice. A need that had Liam practically tenting his shorts at this point. Liam glanced down when he heard the sound of a zipper and could see the bulge in Derek’s underwear as his jeans opened.

“Can you make me smell like you?”

“You do.”

“No. Like he did.”

Derek slid his hands into Liam’s shorts and grabbed his ass with both hands. Liam whimpered as Derek pulled his cheeks apart, the pressure teasing his hole. Liam groaned as one of Derek’s fingers found his still slippery rim and rubbed around the edge.

“You sure you don’t want to do that?” Liam gasped out the last word as Derek’s fingertip pressed into him.

“Fuck. Maybe. Feels like you’re still ready for it.” Derek pushed in deeper.

Liam was too curious. He reached and pulled down the front of Derek’s briefs, exposing a thick uncut cock that was already drooling pre. Liam needed it. Now.

“If you fuck me, I’ll make sure you  _ really _ smell like me before we leave.” Liam hoped he didn’t sound too desperate.

“Deal.”

Derek added more fingers with ease, Liam was definitely still stretched from Greenburg. Liam pushed off his shorts and when his dick sprang out it rubbed along Derek’s length as a different kind of musk and pheromones wafted up. Derek pulled him close, rubbing their cocks together and transferring some of Liam’s scent onto him.

Derek groaned in his ear, “You really do smell good.”

Liam gasped as Derek dove back into one of his armpits, this time licking at it. The soft skin tingled as he worked it over. The sensation had Liam thrusting against Derek, rubbing their dicks together. When Derek was satisfied with one, he moved to the other lapping over it, in turn. The whole time, Derek was grinding back into him, their cocks sliding over each other with ease as their pre leaked between them. The licking and frotting would have been intense enough on their own, but Liam still had Derek’s fingers exploring his hole. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes to enjoy all the different sensations.

He took a deep breath when he couldn’t feel the tongue anymore. Then he opened his eyes again and looked when he couldn’t feel Derek’s cock either. Derek was down on his knees and staring at Liam’s crotch. Liam moaned as Derek nuzzled into his package, rubbing every inch of his face over Liam’s dick and balls. Liam couldn't help but grab Derek's head, fingers rubbing the scalp under his dark hair. He could feel Derek bury his nose in his crotch and take a deep breath while his fingers continued to work at his ass.

“I thought we had a deal.” Liam knew he sounded desperate this time.

Derek looked up at him, “Yeah. We do.”

Liam felt empty again when the fingers slid out of his hole. He slumped back against the door and watched as Derek stood back up and stripped off his clothes. Derek grinned and grabbed his arm, tugging him over to the loveseat and pushing him onto it. Liam knelt on the cushions, leaning his chest on the back of it and raising his butt in the air. He bit his lip, anxious for the cool air he felt on his hole to be replaced by the warmth of a throbbing member.

Derek’s cock pressed into him. Between the lingering lube and cum, it didn’t take long for Liam to feel Derek’s balls on his. Liam wanted to feel it moving inside him so badly he didn’t wait for Derek to start thrusting. He arched his back a bit, pulling up along Derek’s length. Derek took the cue and started humping at him, no slow work up, no easing into it, just fucking into him with abandon. Liam loved how eager Derek was and the feeling of his thick cock hitting that sweet spot inside him.

“Fuck. You feel good too.” Derek groaned.

Liam smiled at the compliment and started to move his hips in rhythm with Derek. He was achingly hard and dripping onto the loveseat, leaving a stain that spread over the cushion. He would have already cum, if he hadn’t been fucked once tonight already. Which was good, because he had a plan for his next load and wasting it on the furniture wasn't it.

Derek got louder as he fucked him and that usually only meant one thing. Liam had started to like the sound of a guy losing control. That building moment right before they filled him. Hell, he knew he was the same way, especially when his dick was buried in a nice hole.

“Please don’t stop.” Liam begged.

Liam was in ecstacy when Derek didn’t. He even picked up the pace, grunts and groans getting more intense as he slammed into him shoving Liam into the cushion of the loveseat. Liam squeezed on the cock as best as he could, trying to tighten his hole enough to push Derek over the edge. He was eager to have another load buried inside him and that’s exactly what he got. Derek almost shouted as he buried himself in Liam one last time and filled his hole. Liam felt every throb of Derek's cock as the cum pumped into him.

Derek almost collapsed on him, body pressed along his back and dick still rooted inside him. He stayed there like that for a while, head resting on Liam’s shoulders and Liam kind of liked that he could smell his musk on Derek’s face. Liam eased himself off of Derek’s cock and Derek onto the cushion beside him. Derek was slumped in the seat, almost sprawling across it.

This worked perfectly for Liam, his legs were still weak, but he managed to turn a bit towards Derek who shifted to lean into Liam. He hazily rubbed his face into Liam’s crotch again. This time he could feel Derek’s tongue sneaking out to taste him.

Part of him wanted to abandon his plan and shove his cock in Derek’s mouth, but he’d made a deal and he intended to honor it. He wrapped a fist around his cock and pushed Derek back with his other hand. His pre lubed his dick as he stroked and soon he was the one shouting. His orgasm splattered across Derek’s chest, earning Liam a huge smile.

When his climax subsided, Liam finally collapsed beside Derek. He smiled back at him as he rubbed his cum into Derek’s skin. They lay there, slouched on the loveseat for a while recovering and Liam would occasionally catch Derek happily sniffing at himself. Derek pulled him on top of him and whispered in his ear.

“I still want you inside me.”

“I can do that.”

“Now?” Derek was starting to thicken up against Liam’s leg.

“Give me some time.” Liam laughed.

* * *

Liam was right, his parents didn’t mind him having a friend stay for a while. They’d let Theo stay in the past, so this wasn’t anything new to them. They didn’t even care that Derek spent that night in Liam’s room because the guest room wasn’t ready yet.

It made falling asleep extra easy. Derek happily snuggled into Liam’s bed, whispering gratitude for being surrounded by Liam’s scent. A gratitude he eventually showed by sliding under the covers and sucking on Liam’s cock. He unloaded into Derek’s mouth this time and he could tell Derek would have rather had it shot in his ass or onto his chest, but he still swallowed every bit of it. Liam promised he’d make sure he put the next one in his hole. 

Liam had passed out hard, too hard, missing his first alarm in the process. He took a quick shower and got ready for school. When he was done there was a text on his phone letting him know that Stiles had already set up Derek to attend Beacon Hills for now. He tried to get Derek to take a shower, but convincing him to wash off Liam's scent was no use.

Liam got them both to school only a little early. His smell coming off of Derek threatening to get him hard along the way. He dropped Derek off at the admin offices and hoped that his lack of a shower didn’t ruin his first day. He hoped even more that Stiles hadn’t set Derek up to take Physics.

When they caught back up at lunch, Derek’s day seemed to have gone fine. So, he spent the time encouraging Derek to join the lacrosse team. Would definitely help to have another "gifted" player on the team. Especially one that knew how to have some fun off the field too.

Stiles texted Liam periodically throughout the day. Liam made one joke about him being a helicopter parent and got a string of rude texts in response. That was Stiles though. As he was dragging Derek to practice, he got one more text from Stiles.

_ You are taking good care of him, right? _

Liam didn’t know why Stiles wanted him to have sex with Derek so much. Honestly, he would have even without him calling on his captain status. In the end though, he let him know he was going to make sure and keep him taken care of.

_ Don’t worry. I’m honoring my oath. _


	13. Sugar Daddy - Peter

Liam still wasn’t quite used to the kind of places Peter liked to take him. It was all so fancy. He always felt like he was going to say or do the wrong thing. That hadn’t happened yet though. Liam wasn’t sure, but he thought that might have been one of the reasons Peter liked taking him out. His nervousness and naivete seemed to amuse Peter.

He wasn’t going to say no, though. The experiences and the food had honestly been amazing and there was no way he would have been able to afford it himself. Liam had seen their tab at one of the restaurants once and it cost more than his whole gaming setup. Of course when he’d remarked at that, Peter had paid to upgrade it, getting him a bigger TV and whole shelf of games.

“So, how’s lacrosse?”

“Well, we’ve got a big match coming up. If we win it, we’ll be going to regionals.”

Peter always asked Liam about what was going on in his life, but Liam was never sure that he actually listened to the answer. He always seemed to be somewhat disinterested, even though he looked right at Liam when he’d talk. He felt like Peter could see through his clothes with the way his eyes lingered in certain places.

“Sounds like a big deal.”

“It’ll be the first time we’ve gone. I mean, at least since I’ve been on the team.”

“I’m sure you’ll make it this time.” Peter scanned the dining room.

“Well, with Alec and Derek on the team now, it gives us a big edge.”

“And how is my nephew doing?”

Liam shrugged, “He’s still mad at you, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Yeah, he would be at that age.”

Liam shifted in his seat, a little uncomfortable in the clothes he had to wear to get into the restaurant. Jacket and tie just wasn’t something he wore unless it was an incredibly special event or he was out with Peter, who saw people getting to spend time with him as an incredibly special event.

When the waiter came around Peter ordered for them. Liam had stopped even wanting to look at menus when he realized how much things cost. He couldn’t bring himself to actually pick something. Peter always made good choices though. Everything Liam had ever eaten when they were out together was absolutely delicious.

When the waiter came back for their dessert order, Liam was caught off guard by a foot in his crotch. Peter had leaned back in his chair, slipped off one of his loafers and was massaging Liam’s dick with his foot while he asked the waiter to go through the list of options. Liam tried not to wriggle in his seat, but it wasn’t easy. He could see Peter enjoying his handiwork when he would fidget or bite his lip. When Peter finally sent the waiter away, Liam was tenting his slacks.

Thankfully, there was enough time before they ended up leaving the restaurant for his bulge to go back down. As much as Peter liked to play games, he didn’t like being embarrassed and by extension he didn’t like Liam being embarrassed. So, he didn’t want people whispering behind their backs. Once the valet handed him the keys to his car and they got in, it was another story.

“You can take those off now.”

Liam loosened the tie and unfurled it from the collar of his button down. He shrugged off the suit jacket and dropped both onto the floor on his side of the car. He was already starting to feel better.

Peter glanced over at him, “Let me see it.”

Liam reached up and undid the top two buttons on his shirt. Underneath there was a slim leather collar with a single metal ring on the front of it. Peter grinned when Liam lifted his neck to show him.

“Good boy.” Peter hooked the ring with his forefinger, “Now, undo your belt.”

Liam did as he was told, clicking his seatbelt open and letting it retract. Without the belt holding him in place, Peter tugged on the ring pulling Liam’s face down into his lap. Peter’s hand slid up onto the back of Liam’s head and pushed his nose against his package.

Liam nuzzled into it, Peter’s dick was already getting hard and Liam knew what he was supposed to do next. He found Peter’s zipper and pulled it down. The scent of sandalwood, sage, and citrus bodywash got stronger as Liam worked to expose Peter’s meat. After a moment, he got it free.

Peter was only half-mast, but he was still a mouthful. Liam started sucking on Peter's cock, trying to coax him to full attention and it wasn’t long before it was throbbing in the back of his throat. Liam could taste pre coating the back of his tongue and he tried to pull up a bit more, but Peter had other plans.

“That’s it Liam, enjoy your  _ real  _ dessert.”

Liam groaned around the cock, letting Peter push it into his throat. Even as Peter was driving, he was humping at Liam and fucking his mouth. He swallowed at it, massaging the head of Peter’s dick as much as he could. Peter always liked to get off once before the real fun started back at his penthouse.

As Peter got close, his grip shifted off of Liam’s head and onto the wheel. Liam took advantage of getting his full range of movement back and slid his lips along Peter’s length. He let his tongue tease at the tip, lapping up every bit of pre that trickled out of it.

Peter had started grunting and Liam prepared himself as the cock went rigid between his lips. Peter moaned as his climax started and he spurted into Liam’s mouth. He swallowed as fast as he could, doing his best to gulp down all of it.

Peter pulled him off of his cock once his orgasm had subsided. They were stopped at a light, so when Peter noticed the trickle of cum at the corner of Liam’s lips, he used his thumb to guide it back into his mouth. Before the light turned green again, Peter had stuffed himself back in his pants.

“You are so lucky to have me taking care of you.” Peter chuckled.

Liam blushed. Someone else might not be able to tell, but that was about as close to a compliment as Peter could get. Liam settled into his seat and strapped himself back in.

It was only a few more minutes before they got to the penthouse. Liam had re-buttoned his shirt to cover up the collar so that people didn’t see it as they headed inside to the elevator. Though as they climbed floors he’d completely undone the shirt.

When they hit the top floor, he knew to expect Peter to hook the ring again and pull him along to the bedroom. Once they got there, Peter grabbed and pushed him onto the bed, eyes tracing his body again. Liam bit his lip and tried to look as innocent as possible, something he knew seemed to turn Peter on even more.

“I know you wore it. I want to see you in it. Just it.”

Liam shrugged off the button down, pulling his arms through the sleeves and tossed it aside. He kicked off the still new shoes, letting them fall to the floor. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pushing them off his legs with his socks. Which left the one thing Peter wanted to see, a deep purple jock with gold accents that hugged and outlined his package.

“I knew that would look good on you.”

Peter didn’t get undressed. He never did. Instead he loosened the collar of his shirt and adjusted his bulge. He moved to the nightstand and got out a bottle of lube. It was the best lube Liam had ever used in his life. After the first time they’d fucked, Liam asked him about it and now he received a scheduled delivery of it to Theo's every month.

“Show me your hole.”

Liam pulled his knees to his chest, presenting himself. Peter moved closer and dripped the lube onto his hole before rubbing it in with a thumb. It was the silkiest smoothest lube he’d ever felt and it made it really easy for Peter’s thumb to push into him past the knuckle. Liam moaned as Peter fingered him.

“Such a soft little hole”

Liam wriggled under Peter’s attention, the strong fingers loosening his hole felt great. He knew that Peter saw him as just another possession, but he didn’t really care. Peter took good care of his things and Liam didn’t mind getting taken care of. Besides Peter had never had any expectations outside of their dates.

Liam was almost eager to give in to the expectation he knew Peter had right now. He heard the sound of a zipper being undone and he knew the fingers would be replaced soon. As Peter stood between his legs, Liam hooked them around his waist getting a smirk in return.

“Time to earn your keep.”

Liam purred as the head of Peter’s cock pressed against him. Peter’s hands held his hips in place and Liam whimpered when he felt the member slide into him. Liam could feel the cloth of Peter’s pants on the inside of his thighs as his full length filled him.

Liam moaned as the thrusting started. Peter liked him loud and vocal and he was happy to make that happen. Liam got louder and louder with every thrust.

Peter liked to shut him up on occasion, but not by telling him or covering his mouth with a hand. Instead he grabbed the ring on Liam’s collar and pulled their mouths together. Peter filled Liam’s mouth with his tongue and Liam still moaned around it. Peter was getting faster and grunting back into the kiss.

Sex with Peter wasn’t like with anyone else. It wasn’t the same sensations, sounds, or smells he was used to at all. Being tugged around by the collar hadn’t been something Liam expected to like, nor was the sheer amount of noise they made together. The smell was the thing that surprised Liam the most though. Peter liked things fresh and clean. The closest to a musk smell Liam ever caught was a layer to Peter’s cologne. It turned out, Liam enjoyed all of those things, at least, when he was with Peter.

That scent filled his nose now as Peter fucked him on the softest bed Liam had ever lay in. Peter let go of his collar and he dropped back onto it. The snarl on Peter’s face revealed just how close to climax he was, but Liam was closer.

A few more thrusts had Liam, cumming into the jock. He knew as he coated it that Peter would want to keep it when he left, a trophy of today’s conquest. Some of it seeped through the pouch and that seemed to push Peter over the edge.

Liam’s hole was almost being abused at this point. Peter shoved into him, his thick cock buried deep. He practically screamed as Peter groaned out. Liam revelled in the feeling of cum filling him, something he knew he wouldn’t get to do for long.

Peter pulled out of him, wiping himself off on a towel before pulling Liam to his feet. Liam willed his legs to support him, as he pulled off the jock and hung it by its straps on Peter’s waiting hand. Peter grinned as he walked into his closet and called out to Liam before he disappeared inside.

“Go clean yourself up.”

* * *

Liam had lingered in the shower for a while. It had a setting where it felt like he was standing in the rain that he loved the feeling of. He did eventually clean himself up though.

One he was done he put on the clothes he’d worn over. It felt good to be back in a t-shirt and jeans. It felt even better to be back in his sneakers and hoodie.

He checked his phone and there was a notification from Theo. He was already waiting downstairs. He started to rush out of the bathroom almost forgetting the collar, but caught himself and put it back on. It was the one real requirement for when he was around Peter, he had to wear it at all times.

Peter had settled in on the couch in the living room. He swirled a snifter of brandy as Liam made his way to the front door. Liam stopped to grab the bag on the table in the entryway that he knew was for him.

"Theo's here. I'll see you next week?"

"Sure.” Peter leaned back on the couch, “You know I can just give you a car right?"

Liam had thought about it, "Sorry, that's too much. I like our dates though."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Why doesn't anyone take the car? They'd rather drive around in something held together by duct tape. Ugh."

The door opened before Liam could get to it and Deucalion came in. He’d seen Peter’s husband from time to time and he was kind of curious what he might be like in bed. That wasn’t something that was going to happen unless Peter wanted it to though.

“Liam,” Deucalion’s voice was one of the few that turned Liam on, “I trust you had fun tonight?”

“Definitely.”

Liam blushed as he moved past him. He pressed the button on the elevator and the doors opened immediately. Liam quickly hopped inside. 

“Oh, and Liam...” Deucalion teased, “Your ring is showing.”

Deucalion winked as the elevator doors closed. Liam zipped up his hoodie the rest of the way before checking out the bag Peter had left for him. There were a couple gift cards, a watch, and another jock strap. Well, he knew what he’d be wearing next weekend.


End file.
